Book One Water : Legend of the Flower
by monique122
Summary: "Tell me Sakura, what should we do with you?" He murmurs brushing a tear from her tanned cheek, the little girl swallowing down a sob as she looked at the man who just murdered her mother. ZukoXoc Please read! I promise it will be good!
1. Chapter One: Sakura

**Legend of the Flower**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender though I wish I did, because I mean…Zuko.**

**Warning: **Dark themes, violence, profanity, and sexual themes.

**Author's Note:** So I'm just writing this for fun…I'm not really sure where I'm going with it just yet but I might change things in the show around just a bit, but I hope you all like it! Zuko x OC

**Summary: **_The petals from the cherry blossoms fluttered from the trees slowly, the beauty making the garden seem almost peaceful. But the sound of the girl's cries diminished any feel of peacefulness, and fire lord Ozai made sure to make an example of it. "This is what happens to traitors!" He called out reaching down and gripped the young girl by her arm as she cried out to her mother, who lay lifeless, smoke rising from her burnt corpse. "This woman has been conspiring with the Southern Water Tribe, and she has received her punishment." The little girl buried her face into the man's robes, and he knelt down beside her, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Tell me Sakura, what should we do with you?" He murmurs brushing a tear from her tanned cheek, the little girl swallowing down a sob as she looked at the man who just murdered her mother. _

**T**he sun was rising in the east and Sakura was lounging in the snow beside Sokka, the two cousins watching the sun go down as she let out a yawn.

"Do you think father will come back?" Sakura turned at the sound of Katara's voice her younger cousin walking towards her and Sokka. Sakura sighed beckoning her fourteen year old cousin over, who took a spot in between her and Sokka.

"Father always comes back Katara," Sokka says with a stern nod and Katara tries to mimic it, Sakura letting out another sigh.

"Uncle Hakoda is the strongest of the warriors Katara, and he'd never leave us alone. He will come back, and we'll be a family again." Sakura spoke softly running a hand through her cousin's hair. "You see the moon?" She says pointing up at the moon in the sky, "He is seeing this just as you and I." She says glancing over at her, a small smile forming on her lips. "Hakoda is looking at the sky just as you are, and he is safe." Katara smiles and wraps her arms around Sakura, who held her closely.

"Sakura! Sokka! Katara!" The three children looked up at the sound of their grandmother's voice, and all raised off towards their home, their grandmother waiting for them outside the door.

"Sakura you have chores that must be attended to," Kanna says giving her sixteen year old grand-daughter a soft smile as she sighed wearily. "Sokka we're running low on meat for the village, I need you and Katara to go out fishing." Sukura chuckles as she heard Katara let out a groan as Sokka started going on about teaching her how to fish properly. Sakura glanced over her shoulder as she watched Sokka race off towards the canoe, Katara following after him in a huff.

"They're going to grow up to do such amazing things," Sakura looked over at her grandmother as she spoke, "As are you my flower." Sakura smiled shaking her head as she looked back down to the bundle of clothes she had in her arms.

"I don't believe I will do such great things gran-gran," She said glancing back over at the elderly woman, "I've but yet to do anything remarkably impressive here." Kanna smiled at her grand-daughter, shaking her head lightly.

"This is only because you're not allowed to show the tribe what remarkable thing you can do." She said quietly, and Sakura chewed the inside of her lip.

"It's not remarkable, it's a curse." She says bitterly, "I must go to Kai Len, she's in need of more clothes for her children."

Sakura turned her back on her grandmother and headed towards the Len hut, needing not to think of what her grandmother said. She was forced to hide her fire bending from the rest of the village since she first arrived there when she was twelve. Many of the villagers had lost family to fire nation soldiers, and all held a grudge against fire benders child or not. Hakoda's brother had gotten Sakura's mother pregnant when she was only eighteen, and they kept the child. Sakura never met her father, he was never allowed to come to the Royal palace where she lived, and her mother was killed by Fire Lord Ozai when she was twelve. She hardly remembers the place, other than the beautiful cherry blossom trees she grew to hate, and the young boy who she used to play with. She did her best not to remember that life, she hated remember how happy she had been, and then having it all ripped from her one day.

Sakura delivered all the clothes she'd made for certain villagers, and then she was free to do as she pleased. She walked up the large snow rift squinting her eyes at the sun as she took her seat on the top, watching the penguin below her.

Sakura pulled her glove from her hand, sighing to herself as she snapped her fingers, producing a tiny flame. She practiced fire bending whenever she was alone, she'd melt the glaciers, start the fire when no one else was looking but she'd never trained with anyone, not since she was young at least. Her mother had taught her many things during the time they had together, and despite of herself Sakura was actually quite advanced in fire bending for her age and lack of teacher. She could never gather enough flame to do any damage she knew, it was because of the cold weather. Hakoda always told her that if she were to fire bend, to not do it around anyone and she did just that.

Sakura was still deep in her thoughts, producing a small blue flame in her hand every so often when the bright beam of light startled her, making her rise to her feet her eyes widening at the remarkable sight. She'd never seen something like that before, and it was coming from the direction Sokka and Katara had been fishing in.

She bits her lip, and heads back to the village to discuss the happenings with her grandmother. Sakura hadn't expected Sokka and Katara to have already been back at the village, with a young boy dressed in very little clothing to be in the south pole, along with a large furry animal.

"Sakura! Aang this is my sister, will cousin, Sakura." Katara said quickly as Sakura walks towards them brushing her dark hair from her face.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Aang." The young boy held his hand out to her and she took it hastily. She looked over at Sokka for answers and he only shrugged glancing back over at the large animal she realized now was an air bison. Aang stared at her and pulled his hand back quickly biting his lip as he turned away from her. She raised an eyebrow looking over at her grandmother at a silence fell apon the group.

xXxXx

Aang had been a joy to have around for the villagers Sakura thought, he'd kept the kids company and even had Katara in better moods. Though he'd still acted strangely around her, something she'd been confused about but brushed it aside.

Sakura had been helping Sokka with keeping the young children occupied while Aang and Katara were off penguin sliding when the blast of fire went up into the sky from the ship that had long since been abandoned, causing a panic amongst the villagers. Sakura went to Kanna as she tried to calm down some of the villagers Sokka following close behind her, Aang and Katara coming back to the village now.

"Yay! Aang's back!" Sakura placed her hand on the young boys shoulder as he went to run to Aang, stopping him as he walked up to them, the villagers murmuring angrily.

"I knew it!" Sokka shouts angrily pointing his finger at Aang accusingly, "You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything! It was an accident!" Katara shouted at Sokka stepping in front of Aang and Sokka glared down at her.

"Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap, and well..." Aang rubbed his head giving Sokka sheepish smile, "we boobied right into it."

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship! Now we could _all_ be in danger!" Sakura looked over at her grandmother as she glances out towards the horizon, a worried frown gracing her lips.

"Don't blame Katara, I brought her there. It was my fault." Aang said sadly, and Sakura actually felt bad for the kid.

" Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy." Sokka turns shooing away the small children who all let out sighs of disappointments walking away with their heads hung low. "The foreigner is banished from our village."

"Sokka you're making a mistake," Katara says clenching her fist looking up at Sokka angrily as he shakes his head.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad." Sokka says angrily and points over to Aang again, "I'm protecting you, from threats like him!"

Sakura looks towards Katara sadly as she starts to argue back with her brother, the two getting more and more heated up until Katara finally turns to her grandmother pleadingly, begging for her to help make Sokka understand.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves." Katara looks over at Sakura and she bites her lip, casting her eyes down answering her silently.

"Fine! Then I'm banished too!" Sakura looks up at Katara as she drags Aang away towards the air bison named Appa. Sakura new that Katara would abandon the village, their family but she also knew that when Aang left Katara was going to be upset.

Sakura sighed as Aang left, Katara walking back with glassy eyes shouting at their grandmother before storming away. Sakura went to find Sokka once he'd finished giving his 'warriors' a pep talk, following him over to the wall.

"What are you planning to do Sokka? Club all the fire nation soldiers to death?" Sakura calls up to him putting her hands on her hips as he peeks down at her from his perch.

"That's exactly what I plan to do! Now get back to camp, let the men handle this." He calls back down to her making her laugh shaking her head.

"Yeah alright, I'll do that boomerang boy." She says with an eye roll turning on her heel when the ground starts to shake, and she falls into the snow.

"Oh man," She can hear Sokka's panicked voice. "Sakura, get back to the village!" Sakura nods and runs towards the village stopping when Katara runs to her gripping her forearms the ground quaking more as a ship breaks through the wall.

"Sokka!" Sakura shouted as the ship comes to the stop, the bridge almost crushing him but he rolled away just in time. Sakura watches in horror as the other villagers started gathering behind her, her grandmother coming over to stand beside her and Katara. Sakura takes a step back as figures start descending from the ship. Her eyes go to Sokka as he lets out a loud scream and charges at the men only to get the club in his hand knocked out by a solider, then kicks Sokka out of his way.

Sukura glares at the men, taking a step in front of her cousin and grandmother as the one who kicked Sokka to the side comes to a stop, him glaring down at her.

"Where are you hiding him?" He shouts angrily and she raises an eyebrow slowly slipping her clothes from her hands.

"Hiding who?" She mocks his angry tone, making his eyes come back to hers as he glares at her.

"Don't play stupid! I know you have him!" He shouts back and glances over to Kanna before he reaches out and pulls her roughly towards him by her parka.

"He's about this age, master of all elements?" He suggest before shoving her back towards Katara and Sakura steps closer to him.

"Who do you think you are?" She growls at him, feeling the anger bubbling up inside her as he glares back down at her. Before the soilder had time to answer Sokka was charging at him again, Sakura taking a step back as he ducks Sokka's blow and hurls him into the snow.

"Show no fear!" Sakura hears a young boy shout and all hell broke loose. Sakura had some how lost her control during the events and charged at the soilder, her hands aflame as took her stance, shooting a few balls of fire at him. She could hear scared gasps and whispers from the villagers, and she knew after this was over she'd have to leave but she needed to keep her family safe.

"You're a traitor!" The soilder yelled at her, who's helmet had some how been knocked off in the fight, Sakura thinking it had to have been Sokka's boomerang hiting him in the head that did it. There was something about the boy that was familiar, he had to have been about her age maybe a year older.

"I am no such thing," She spat back at him dodging his leg as he went to kick her in the side, then threw a punch at his stomach and he grippe her arm pulling her to him. His bright golden eye piercing into her own.

"You're a traitor to the fire nation, you're coming with me." He said and twisted her arm causing her to cry out before he pushed her to the ground.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for something to hit her, or the sound of the boy's voice. But all she heard was the sound of him being thrown away from her, then Sokka rushing over to her to help he rup.

"Looking for me?" She looked over at Aang watching as the other boy picked himself up off the ground, his eyes widening in shock.

"No way!" Sokka said gripping onto Sakura tightly. Sakura watched at the Aang moves in a circular motion with the boy, the two never looking away from each other.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating." He shouts at him, "You're just a child!" Aang stops a moment tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah well you're just a teenager." Sakura wants to laugh at his childish antics but the boy shouts angrily and starts throwing fire balls at Aang, who dodges them all before he stops to view the scared villagers that had dodge one of the fire balls thrown their way.

"If I go with you," Aang holds up his staff in a peace offering looking over towards Katar, "Do you promise to leave everyone here alone?" Sakura looks towards the scarred boy as he turns his head eyeing the village, his gaze stopping on her.

"Only if I can take this traitor back with me." He says angrily, and Sakura closes her eyes and Sokka and Katara both shout out a no.

"Deal," Sakura says quietly pulling from Sokka's hold as he protests. "I made a promise too Sokka." She says giving him a weak smile before pulling away from him, glancing over at Katara who's shouting for her. "I'll be back guys, don't you worry." She calls glaring as she feels the boy grip her arm tightly.

"I wouldn't make empty promises." He growled dragging her towards the large vessel. She jerks her arm, trying to break his grip but it's in vain and he grips her arm tighter, jerking her closer.

"Who are you?" She asks as he drags her onto his ship, him looking down at her a little surprised.

"Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai." Sakura's eyes widen some and she stared up at him in shock, Zuko. But he was so different, when she was banished Zuko was only twelve…he had kind eyes, he was always smiling but now...he was a monster. She lets out a cold laugh catching Zuko's attention.

"Of course you don't remember." She mutters to herself glancing over at Aang as two soilders began to bind his hands, and Zuko shoved her towards the guards. Sakura watched as Zuko took Aang's staff and started to examine it, telling the other man, who she recognized easily as Iroh, a man she once liked, to take the staff to his quarters.

"So traitor, do you have a name?" He asks as the other guards took Aang away leaving only Zuko, Iroh, and Sakura on the deck. She only shrugged glancing over at Iroh who watched her curiously, and something about the way he was watching her made her think he knew.

"Yes," She says straightening her stance as he looks down at her raising an eyebrow, waiting for her to answer him. "Sakura." She says quickly, her gaze flicking over to Iroh who's jaw dropped some before he closed his mouth, smiling.

"Sakura," Zuko repeated her name looking down at her, "Sakura…I…Do I know you?" He questions and she gives him a bitter smile.

"It hasn't been that long now has it Zuzu?" She watches as his jaw drops now, before his mouth closes in an angry line, he had always hated when Azula called him that.


	2. Chapter Two: The Escape

**Legend of the Flower**

**Warnings: **_Dark Themes, Sexual Content, Profanity and Adult Themes._

**Disclaimer: **_Again, sadly I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender even though I would love to._

**Author's Note: **_I'm so glad I got reviews on the last chapter and I'm so happy you guys liked it! This chapter is a bit shorter than the other but it has fun Sakura and Zuko interaction so I hope you all like it!_

**Summary:**_The petals from the cherry blossoms fluttered from the trees slowly, the beauty making the garden seem almost peaceful. But the sound of the girl's cries diminished any feel of peacefulness, and fire lord Ozai made sure to make an example of it. "This is what happens to traitors!" He called out reaching down and gripped the young girl by her arm as she cried out to her mother, who lay lifeless, smoke rising from her burnt corpse. "This woman has been conspiring with the Southern Water Tribe, and she has received her punishment." The little girl buried her face into the man's robes, and he knelt down beside her, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Tell me Sakura, what should we do with you?" He murmurs brushing a tear from her tanned cheek, the little girl swallowing down a sob as she looked at the man who just murdered her mother._

_xXxXx_

"Sakura," Zuko almost growled her name, but it seemed like he was forcing himself to seem angry and Sakura looked up at him, her eyes meeting those horrible cold golden eyes.

"Yes Zuzu?" She says in a sing song voice, smiling in spite of herself as the prince's face turned red and Iroh chuckled.

"I will not call me that, I am prince Zuko to you, you traitor." Zuko pointed a finger at Sakura and she narrowed her eyes, she hated that word. _Traitor_. The fire nation threw that word around so loosely, her mother was a traitor for loving a man from another nation, Sakura was a traitor for defending her family, the word traitor had last all meaning to Sakura at this point.

"Is this how you often treat ladies Prince Zuko, holding them against their will, shoving your finger into their faces?" Sakura asks reaching up and pulled his hand from her face, making him pull back quickly.

"You are no lady; you are a traitor to the fire lord, to me, and to your nation. You will be treated as such." He says and turns to Iroh, "Take her to her cell; I'm going to my quarters." Zuko said and pushed passed Sakura who still had yet to be thrown in handcuffs. She looked over at Iroh as he gave her a sad smile.

"Ozai had told me you had been killed." Iroh spoke softly, putting his hand on her shoulder guiding her down the hull leading towards the cells. "After what happened to your mother…I could only expect it was true." Sakura frowned as he brought up her mother; Iroh had been close to her, just as she was close to Ursa.

"The fire lord banished me after, "Sakura was never able to finish her sentence because a large commotion interrupted her and she bit her lip, "I'm sorry Iroh." She says before quickly striking the older man in the neck, rendering him unconscious. She slowly helped the man to a comfortable sitting potion on the floor before guards started charging towards her.

"Get the girl! She's going to help the Avatar escape!" The guards shouted and Sakura made her way onto the deck, seeing Zuko standing toe to toe with Aang, the two throwing gusts of wind and fire at each other as other guards spotted her, and went for her thinking she'd be easy to catch.

Sakura gave them a small smile before she bowed, then spun to the ground kicking her leg out and creating a small tornado of fire around her, then threw it at the group of guards in front of her knocking them all off the ship.

Sakura was to occupied with protecting herself from captivity to notice Zuko and Aang, and how evenly matched they were to each other, or the fact that a flying bison was heading towards the ship.

Sakura could feel herself weakening some as soldiers began to surround her, her flames turning from their normal blue to a red; she took a step back close to falling over the edge of the ship. She glances up at the sky as she spots Appa, Sokka standing on the bison's head boomerang raised and she smiled, holding her hands up.

"I surrender." She says and the guards lower the own hands just in time for Sokka's boomerang to hit one in the head, and giving Sakura enough time to generate enough energy to take the rest out.

"Appa!" The sound of Aang's voice caught Sakura's attention as she pushed passed the guards, trying to get to the young Avatar in time to escape the ship. But before Sakura can stop it Zuko is charging at him full force, knocking the poor boy over the ledge of the ship.

"Aang no!" She called out rushing towards where he'd fallen, only to be grabbed by Zuko who tugged her away from the edge. "Let go of me!" She shouted her hands being engulfed in flames and burnt the fabric of his sleeves before he let go of her. Sakura puts her defenses up ready to attack when Zuko's eyes widen and he's looking up making her turn slowly. She gasped as she saw Aang, his tattoos and eyes glowing as he rose from the water, a vortex following after him before he crashed it to the ship, knocking Sakura backwards into Zuko, the flames in her hands going out instantly from the icy water.

Sakura had managed to grab onto one the edge of the ship, holding onto the bar tightly. "Someone help!" She called feeling her grip loosening from the slickness of the medal. She glances to her left to see Sokka struggling with Zuko, and she groans and uses all her strength to pull herself onto the ships sighing as she finally has solid metal beneath her, shivering from the cold and feeling exhausted.

"Sakura! Sokka! Come on! She hears Katara shouting and Sakura climbs to her feet rushing towards Katara who was being surrounded by guards, she used all the energy she had left to produce a flame, shooting a few fire balls at the guards giving Katara enough time to escape only after she accidently froze Sokka's feet in the ice. Sakura sees Iroh helping Zuko climb back onto the ship, shouting to his guards not to let them escape and Sakura shoots a small blast a fire at Sokka's feet, melting the ice. "Go Sokka! I'll keep them off you!" She shouts kicking a guard in the chest causing him to fall backwards into another.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" He shouts and grips her shoulder trying to pull her with him, ducking when she raised her hand and shot a fire ball at a guard behind him.

"Sokka go! I will find you guys again I promise, just get the avatar safe!" She shouts back at him kicking him in the rear to get him heading towards Appa, "Go Sokka please!" She begs and Sokka grits his teeth nodding before he runs to Appa, climbing on.

"Shoot them down!" She hears Zuko shout and she turns to him, rushing to him and tackled him to the ground as he raised his arm, the other guards coming to his rescue, giving Sokka, Katara and Aang time to escape.

"No you idiots! Shoot the Avatar! Don't worry about me!" Zuko shouted as Sakura pinned him to the ground glaring down at the wet prince before he gripped her shoulders and rolled them over shoving her to the ground roughly, his forearm going to her throat as one of his knees rested in between her legs, keeping her pinned.

"You've cost me the Avatar!" He shouted at her his arm going down a little harder against her throat, "I should kill you." He growled out his golden eyes full of anger, his face only inches from hers.

"Do it," She spat back pushing him up as best as she could, "Kill me like your father killed my mother!" She shouted in his face, tears forming in her eyes. Zuko stared back at Sakura, his face hard, expressionless and she wasn't sure what he was going to do. But she hadn't expected him to climb off her so gently, and to leave her lying on the ground without even harming her.

"Take her to her cell, and make sure she gets there this time." Zuko said the anger in his voice gone now as he looked at his uncle. Iroh nods once and leans down, gripping Sakura's hand gently and pulled her up, taking the handcuffs that were handed to him by one of the guards and securely bindweed her wrists behind her back.

"You knocked me out good little flower," Iroh says sounding strangely amused, proud even.


	3. Chapter Three: Agni Kai

**Legend of the Flower**

**Disclaimer: **As before, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any canon characters. But I do own Sakura, and that's good enough for me….for now.

**Warning:**Dark themes, violence, profanity, and sexual themes.

**Author's Note: **Here's the new chapter! This one is nine pages long on word, so I hope you all enjoy it! I'm currently rewatching Season one of Avatar to get some inspiration! Remember to Review! Thank you all so much!

**Summary:**_The petals from the cherry blossoms fluttered from the trees slowly, the beauty making the garden seem almost peaceful. But the sound of the girl's cries diminished any feel of peacefulness, and fire lord Ozai made sure to make an example of it. "This is what happens to traitors!" He called out reaching down and gripped the young girl by her arm as she cried out to her mother, who lay lifeless, smoke rising from her burnt corpse. "This woman has been conspiring with the Southern Water Tribe, and she has received her punishment." The little girl buried her face into the man's robes, and he knelt down beside her, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Tell me Sakura, what should we do with you?" He murmurs brushing a tear from her tanned cheek, the little girl swallowing down a sob as she looked at the man who just murdered her mother._

Sakura glanced around her dimly lit cell; there was a small cot in the far corner furthest from the door, a wash basin to the right of it and a chair near the door. She took the spot directly across from the door, leaning against the wall. Iroh had left her for some time now, and she had only herself and the sounds of the soldier's feet moving along the metal floor outside the cell to keep her company.

She thought back to what happened on the deck, how Zuko hadn't punished her for helping the Avatar escape, something she wasn't expecting. Seeing how he acted at the village, how he treated Aang she assumed that she'd be dead by now, but the prince had shown mercy. Perhaps he wasn't like his father.

Sakura shook her head, "No." She muttered to herself rising to her feet in one quick motion, and started to pace the floor of the room. She couldn't start to feel sympathy to Zuko, he was the enemy. He had destroyed parts of the village, he'd hurt Gran-Gran, he hurt Sokka. He was just like his father, evil, unkind.

"Step away from the door," The sound of the guard's voice echoed through the room and she turned slowly looking through the bars to see the guard holding a tray of food, a figure standing behind him.

"Do you want food or not Sakura?" The sound of Zuko's voice fell through the bars now, and Sakura bit her lip, taking a few steps back. The door opened and the guard walked in, setting the tray of food on the cot alongside a glass of water.

"Will that be all Prince Zuko?" The guard asked and Zuko nods, the guard bows to him then leaves the room shutting and locking the door behind him. Zuko watched Sakura curiously as she looked at him, then over at the food set on her bed. The food a been prepared just recently, steam was rising from the bowl of rice, a crisp piece of bread already broken open with butter spread inside and the meat on her plate was already cut up.

"Shall I ask why you're treating me to such a meal," Sakura turned her eyes from the tray of food and back up to Zuko crossing her arms over her chest. Zuko stepped towards her, standing a head taller than her, "Even though as you say I am a 'traitor'?"

Zuko looked down at her, his eyes never leaving hers before he points to the bed, "Sit." He commands and pulls the chair in the room over to sit across from her bed. "I said sit Sakura." He says again as the girl only stares at him through her lashes.

"As you wish Zuzu." She says, sighing dramatically before sitting on her cot beside the tray of food.

"Do not call me that," Zuko growls through clenched teeth and Sakura chuckles picking up the bread and picks a piece off.

"What is it you wish of me Zuko?" She questions, popping the piece of bread into her mouth chewing it slowly as she watches Zuko straighten his back his intense gaze actually making her rather nervous. But she kept her composure, and did not show her fear, nor her anger towards him as he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. "Cat got your tongue my prince?" She teases him, and she knows he doesn't like it. He always hated when she'd tease him, when anyone teased him for that matter when they were children.

"My father told me that you and your mother left the palace." He says quickly watching as she stopped chewing and looked taken aback by his statement. "He said that Mei-Zhen ran away, and betrayed mother." Zuko said, almost angrily and Sakura bit down on her lip already growing angry at the lies Zuko's father had fed him.

"I do not wish to talk about this." Sakura said, taking a steady breath casting her eyes down to the ground as Zuko only stared.

"Are you lying to me Sakura? You told me my father killed your mother, but my father would never lie to me and he would never kill Mei-Zhen she was mother's closest friend, she was family." Sakura looked back at him, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"If I may ask Prince Zuko," Sakura starts crossing her ankles and looking up at him as he nods watching her intently. "Can you tell a liar from the honest?" She questions looking at him curiously, "A liar will say anything to make sure they get what they want, while the honest say everything to protect what they want." She says giving a small shrug, "Both very similar in goal yes?" She says and chuckles at his puzzled look.

"Which are you then; the liar or the honest?" He asks leaning towards her some and Sakura smiles.

"What are you? I think you're the honest, but you're just foolish in to where you let your trust lay, because if you trust your father then you really are a fool." She says watching his eyes flashed with rage and he stood up quickly, leaning down so his face was close to hers, his hands on either side of her.

"You haven't answered my question. Are you a liar or are you honest?" He growls and Sakura sighs, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I am no liar Zuko." She whispers never dropping his gaze until he pulls away from her.

"I don't believe you." He growled out and turned his back to her. Sakura watched as he knocked on the door, the guard opening it and closing it behind the prince as he stormed down the hall. Sakura sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest leaning her head back against the cool wall again as she shut her eyes. Zuko hadn't known, he hadn't known what his father did to her, did to her mother.

xXxxXx

Sakura had been locked in the ship's cell for three days now, Zuko didn't visit her again and the guard brought her a meal twice a day, never the same thing but always more than she needed. Zuko was keeping her prisoner but he had been feeding her like she was a guest on his ship. Maybe trying to use his kindness in a way to win her over, but it wasn't working.

Iroh would drop by to have tea with her once a day, the only thing Sakura actually looked forward to being prisoner were her visits with him. She didn't trust him any more than she trusted Zuko, but he was pleasant to have around and always shared stories about her mother to her.

But today Iroh had not stopped by for his daily visit, and Sakura sat on her cot alone, dressed in a fire nation dress that Iroh had provided to her. She was eating her food in silence other than the whispers of the guards standing outside her cell.

"Commander Zhao is coming onto the ship," Their whispers struck her attention and she looked up at the door chewing her food slowly as she eavesdropped. "Prince Zuko wants us to keep the prisoner away from him, we're not allowed to let him anywhere near her cell."

"He's a commander; the prince must know we cannot disobey him." The guard said to the informant and Sakura sighed, finishing off her food and setting the tray onto the ground, pushing it towards the door.

The guards stopped talking now at the sound of Sakura's tray, and the two mumbled quick goodbyes before the sound off footsteps retreating echoed through the corridor.

"Who's Commander Zhao?" Sakura called out to the guard, watching as he shifted by the door, deliberating on to answer her or not.

"He's a man you do not want to find you, now stay silent." The guard said quickly turning to peek through the bars of the door before moving back to his post, leaving Sakura alone to her thoughts.

Why would Zhao want her? Surely the fire nation Commander had better things to do then look for a sixteen year old girl. She had never heard of him before, but if Zuko was worried enough to demand his guards to protect her then she knew that Zhao wasn't someone to play with.

Of course that wasn't going to stop her from having a little fun if he did find her though. Sakura lay back in her cot putting her hand behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling letting out a small yawn as the sound of heavy footsteps were heard heading down the hall.

"Commander Zhao wants all prisoners on this vessel brought to his camp." Sakura sat up at the sound of the man's voice and tip toes to the door, standing beside it.

"I've been ordered by Prince Zuko not to let anyone near the prisoner." Her guard argued back, but she heard the sound of quick movements, then guard's groans before he slumped to the floor.

She took a breath as she heard the keys being picked up, the man quickly unlocking the door and throwing it open, she made no sound as she turned and shot a blast of fire into the man's face. The man was thrown back against the wall and Sakura ran down the hall, determined to escape but she hadn't expected the platoon of Zhao's guards to be on the deck, all seeing her.

"Uh oh," She says giving a nervous smile before she charged at them, kicking and throwing blasts of fire every which way, trying to escape but a guard gripped her arm, kicking her legs out from under her and tossing her to the ground. She groaned as he pinned her to the ground, pulling her arms back hard, his knee digging into her back as she struggled beneath him.

"The prince has a woman on his ship," Sakura hears one of the men laugh while other's whistled. She could feel eyes on her, and she was close to killing every single one of them there. If only her hands weren't being bound. The guard that had thrown her to the ground quickly secured her hands then gripped her arm and tugged her up roughly, pulling her to his chest, tilting her chin up to examine her face.

"Zhao will want to meet you." He mutters, and pushes her forward his iron clasp grip on her arm making it impossible for her to escape.

Sakura hadn't been away from the South Pole in years, and now she was walking, well, being dragged around in an unfamiliar place. The air was warm, and she could feel herself becoming less exhausted being in the sun instead of being locked in the cell.

Sakura raised her head as she heard the sound of Zuko shouting, then Iroh trying to calm him down, the guards coming to a stop in front of a large tent. One guard went in, informing Zhao of her arrival and soon she was pushed through the tent, falling to her knees beside Prince Zuko, and he let out an angry huff.

"Ah Zuko, It seems you've been keeping more things from me." Sakura shivered as the man in front of her gripped her face, making her look up at him. "And who might this be?" He questions glancing back over at Zuko as he took a step towards Zhao.

"This is my prisoner; you are not to touch her." Zuko growled his hand knocking Zhao's away from her face. Zhao glanced over at Zuko watching as he hovered beside the girl protectively and he couldn't help but laugh.

"If she's a prisoner why is she so important?" He asks and motions for his guard, who picked the girl up and stood her in front of him. "What is your name girl?"

Sakura glanced over at Zuko, biting her lip as the man turned her face back to his, "I asked for your name, not the prince."

"Sakura," She says quickly jerking her face from his hold, "My name is Sakura Lei, daughter of Mai-Zhen Lei a noble lady of the fire nation."

Zhao smiles now nodding to himself as he folded his hands behind his back, "I knew you seemed familiar, you have your mother's eyes you know?"

"So I've been told." Sakura said mocking his sweetly sick voice and he smiles.

"She's got spirit, I like this one." He says brushing a stray curl from her face, making her cringe. "This prisoner is now mine, Zuko. I'm taking her with me and you are not permitted to search for the Avatar any longer. I'm taking over."

"I've been hunting the Avatar for years and I-"

"Have failed your father miserably, and I am taking over.'' Zhao interrupted Zuko giving him a smug smile. A guard came into the room and Zhao motioned him over, letting the guard whisper something to him that caused his smile to brighten.

"My search part is ready." He says clapping his hands together in front of him, "Once I am out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship, where you are free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'll try and stop you?" Zuko asked angrily, growing even angrier when Zhao laughed out loud at his question looking over at the young prince.

"You? Stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me Zhao!" Zuko yells angrily moving closer to the commander pushing Sakura behind him, Iroh standing up from his seat to move to Zuko's side.

"Prince Zuko that's enough." Iroh said calmly, putting his hand on the prince's shoulder to pull him back, but Zuko shrugged out of his hold and stood his ground in front of Zhao.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command and you? You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao looks down at the prince, a cruel smile playing at his lips and Sakura looks at Zuko, watching the rage building up inside of him.

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne!" Sakura frowned; of course Zuko would think that. He'd never believe that his father was a cruel enough not to welcome his own son back if he did him such a great favor.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao's cruel words seem to do some damage to Zuko, but he did not falter and he did not lose the same bold look he always wore.

"That's not true." Zuko said through clenched teeth, his hands balling into fists at his sides as Zhao smirked.

"You have the scar to prove it." Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes danced over to the horrible scar on Zuko's face. His father had done that to him? To his own son?

"Maybe you would like one to match!" Zuko shouted at Zhao, and the commander scoffed shaking his head.

"Is that a challenge?" He asks, almost mockingly at the young prince.

"An Agni Kai, at Sunset." Zuko said glancing over at Sakura, "If I win I get to carry on my search for the Avatar and Sakura stays with me." He says looking back over at Zhao. "And if you win I give up…and Sakura is yours."

Zhao looks over at Sakura as she glares at the both of them, not liking her freedom being a part in their silly game. "Very well," Zhao says straightening his stance. "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you." He says smiling, and then turns his back to Zuko. "I guess your uncle will do." He says and walks away, winking over at Sakura before he made his way out of the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have your forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked turning Sakura's attention back to the prince as he stared at the tent wall ahead of him.

"I will never forget."

"Do I get no say in this?" Sakura's voice brings Zuko from his thoughts, and he turns to her opening his mouth to speak. "This is my life you are playing with Zuko! I am not some prize to be won, set me free now." She yelled at him and Zuko narrowed his eyes walking over to her.

"You are still a traitor Sakura, and my prisoner. If I let you go Zhao's men will find you, and they are not kind. Especially to traitorous women."

"I am not a traitor!" She yells taking a step towards Zuko, "I'm sixteen, I was protecting my family, my village that you attacked! My home Zuko, I was protecting my home. How does that make me a traitor?" She demands stomping her foot down in a childish manner.

"Your home is not amongst the Southern Water Tribe Sakura." He shouted back, never backing away or dropping her stare. "You and your mother ran from us, betrayed us."

"Zuko," Iroh started and Sakura shook her head cutting him off.

"My mother and I ran nowhere, my mother died. She was murdered in your palace garden and then I was banished. Your father killed her."

Zuko closed his mouth glaring down at her, "You're a liar." He said and turned his back to her walking out of the tent and left Sakura alone with Iroh, who walked over to her side.

"I'm sorry Sakura," He says quietly, taking her arm. "He…Zuko is a stubborn boy." Sakura nods slowly, glancing over at Iroh as she feels him pulling at the ropes around her wrists.

"What are you doing?" She asks and he smiles giving her a shrug.

"I don't believe you need to be treated like a prisoner, you are the daughter of Mei-Zhen Lei after all." Iroh says undoing the last knot and Sakura pulls her wrists free.

"Thank you Iroh." Sakura says rubbing her wrists as she follows Iroh out of the tent, sticking close to his side as the passed some of Zhao's men.

"So little flower," Iroh started his hand going to her back as he led her through the crowd of men, "Who taught you your fire bending after you left the palace? Surely there wasn't another fire bender in the Southern Water Tribe."

Sakura smiles a little shaking her head, "No one knew I was a fire bender. I taught myself." She says quietly glancing up at him as he looked a little surprised.

"You must be an excellent teacher then my dear, your fire bending is spectacular. You do have a few things you need to work on of course, but blue flames burn hotter than red, they are the strongest of fire perhaps you can tutor prince Zuko."

Sakura can't help but laugh shaking her head as they boarded Zuko's ship, "I don't think the prince would agree to that." She says and Iroh shrugs.

"Zuko needs to learn that some things he cannot face alone, so he will learn to agree."

xXxXx

The sun had set, and Zuko was setting up for his Agni Kai against Zhao. He wore only his pants and a scarf, which he would take off before the fight. Sakura watched the prince as Iroh reminded him of his basics, Zuko nodding sucking in a breath of air.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko breathed out and stood up, his scarf falling from his shoulders as he crossed the arena, stopping once he and Zhao stood a few feet apart from each other.

Sakura took in a breath as the gong sounded and the two began the duel. Zhao had experience on Zuko, he was a master fire bender, there was no way Zuko would be able to beat him. She was going to be taken by Zhao. The thought of it made her heart drop and she swallowed down the lump in her throat, her nails digging into her palms from how hard she was clenching her fists.

"Come on Zuko! You can do this!" She found herself cheering for Zuko, throwing her hand up in the air when he hit Zhao with a fire dagger, making him stumble back. Zuko threw his arms up; blocking the hit Zhao threw at him, the force of the flames cause him to fall back. Zhao threw another ball, and another, and another until Zuko was finally on his back, Zhao running towards him.

Sakura had to cover her mouth to keep from shouting as Zhao jumped into the air, and threw another blast of fire towards Zuko him rolling out of the way just in time and kicked Zhao's feet out from under him. Zhao got up quickly, backing away from Zuko as he moved towards him, flames being thrown at Zhao with every move. Zuko kicked his leg up in the air, kicking a blast of fire at Zhao causing him to fall backwards as Zuko moved in and went for the finishing blow.

"Do it!" Zhao challenged, and Zuko produced a large flame, and shot it down at Zhao.

Sakura threw her arms up in the air, shouting for joy but stopped herself from shouting again as she noticed that Zuko had not hit Zhao, but purposely missed him.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward!" Zhao shouted, and Sakura glared at the man as Zuko stood up straight.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back." Zuko voice was low, but the anger in his voice was unmistakable and he turned his back to Zhao. Sakura couldn't hide her smile as Zuko started towards them, but her eyes widened as she saw Zhao stand, then turn and kick a blast of fire at Zuko. She reacted quickly and threw a punch into the air, directing her flame towards Zhao, and hit him square in the chest stopping his hit from getting to Zuko and throwing him back.

Zuko turns and goes to charge at Zhao, but Iroh grabs him stopping him from his attack, "No Prince Zuko. Don't taint your victory." Iroh says glaring down at Zhao as he groaned, his chest bright red, welts forming already from Sakura's hit. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat?" Iroh shakes his head, "Disgraceful; Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." Sakura glances over at Zuko as he looks at his uncle, seeming shocked by the praise he received. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Sakura smiled and followed behind Zuko and Iroh as they left the arena, "Did you really mean that Uncle?" Zuko asks glancing over at Iroh who turns to look at his nephew.

"Of course, I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Sakura laughs a little glancing down at the ground as Zuko stops, remembering that she was there. "I will meet you two back on the ship; I think it's time for my nap." Iroh says, and fakes a yawn before he smiles then heads up the ramp to the ship.

"You stopped Zhao from attacking me." Zuko said making Sakura look up at him, "Why?"

She bites her bottom lip, smiling a little, "Because I didn't like his beard." She says making Zuko roll his eyes. "And because he was betraying his deal with you, and I hate traitors." She said looking up at him before she turned heading for his ship. "I want my own room Prince Zuko, and I want one with a window."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at Sakura's demand, and watched as she walked back onto the ship, she wasn't being forced to, she was handcuffed, she was choosing to go with him and he wasn't sure why.


	4. Chapter Four: Liar

**Legend of the Flower**

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Zuko, Iroh or the Avatar: The Last Airbender, all ownership goes to its rightful owner.

**Warnings: **Dark Themes, Profanity, Sexual Themes, Violence

**Author's Note: **So here is chapter four! I hope you all enjoy it, it's a somewhat of a filler chapter but it has important information in it, character development and some relationship building. Don't forget to review I love hearing everyone's opinions and again, thank you so much for reading!

**Summary: **_The petals from the cherry blossoms fluttered from the trees slowly, the beauty making the garden seem almost peaceful. But the sound of the girl's cries diminished any feel of peacefulness, and fire lord Ozai made sure to make an example of it. "This is what happens to traitors!" He called out reaching down and gripped the young girl by her arm as she cried out to her mother, who lay lifeless, smoke rising from her burnt corpse. "This woman has been conspiring with the Southern Water Tribe, and she has received her punishment." The little girl buried her face into the man's robes, and he knelt down beside her, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Tell me Sakura, what should we do with you?" He murmurs brushing a tear from her tanned cheek, the little girl swallowing down a sob as she looked at the man who just murdered her mother._

_Sakura loved when she got to stay in the royal palace, she loved being able to play with Zuko, to see the cute little turtle ducks that swam in the pond. Everything about the palace she loved. Other than Azula, she hated Azula._

"_My dad is mad at your mom Sakura." Azula said in a sing song voice, her hands on her hips as Sakura tried to ignore her crouched down in front of the pond, tossing pieces of bread to the baby turtle ducks. _

"_Your mom is going to be arrested for treason, and you're going to be all alone!" Azula said kicking a rock into the pond scaring the turtle ducks away and causing water to splash on Sakura._

"_Leave me alone Azula!" Sakura shouted and stood up frowning as she looked down at her damp clothes. She wishes Ursa hadn't disappeared, she would have yelled at Azula for being so mean to her._

"_I am a princess Sakura, I can do whatever I want!" Azula grins wickedly then pushes Sakura making her fall into the pond. "You don't deserve to be in my presence." Azula said looking down at Sakura as she sat up slowly, spitting the pond water out of her mouth. Sakura glared up at Princess Azula, holding back her tears as the ten year old girl stuck her tongue out at her then skipped off to where Mai and Ty Lee were. _

_Sakura sniffled and wiped at her eyes not noticing the young prince making his way towards her, "Why are you sitting in the pond Sakura?" Zuko asked looking down at her confused and Sakura blushed turning her head away from him._

"_I…I fell in." She stammered blushing more as he laughs, and holds his hand out to her. She takes his hand and lets him help her out of the water._

"_How did you fall in?" He asks and shrugs his jacket off, then wraps it around her shoulders for her. _

"_Thank you prince Zuko," Sakura says quietly, giving him a small bow as she pulls her arms into the sleeves of the jacket, which were to long for her. _

"_Are you going to tell me how you fell in?" He asks again reaching towards her and pulled a water lily from her hair, smiling a little before he handed it to her, making her laugh as she took it, wiping at her eyes again. "What's wrong Sakura?"_

_Sakura frowned when Zuko noticed that she was not okay and shrugged weakly, wiping a tear from her eye. "Azula told me that my mother is going to be arrested for treason." She whispers looking up at Zuko as he frowns._

"_Azula always lies Sakura, did she push you into the pond too?" He asks and Sakura nods, looking down at the grass. _

"_She said I was going to be alone…that mother was going to be arrested…I, what if she isn't lying?" Sakura whispered, her voice cracking a little at the thought of losing her mother, tears filling her eyes. _

_Zuko reaches forward, and takes Sakura's hand pulling her to him and wrapped his arms around her sides. "Azula is a liar Sakura. Mei-Zhen would never betray my father; you know that….she would never betray my mother." Zuko mumbled against her shoulder, pulling back quickly when he heard his uncle calling for him._

"_Zuko," Iroh said walking towards him, smiling over at Sakura when he spotted her, "Ah little flower, you seem to be getting more beautiful with each visit." He says, and tilts her chin up when she smiles weakly. "Why are you covered in water? Did you try to go swimming with the turtle ducks?" He laughs brushing some hair from the small girl's cheek, then turned back to Zuko. "We must go start your training for the day Prince Zuko, say goodbye to Sakura." _

_Zuko nods at his uncle and turns back to Sakura smiling, "I'll come see you when I finish training. Bye Sakura." He said as he runs towards his uncle then turned around and waved goodbye to her before chasing after his uncle again._

"_Sakura! Sakura darling!" Sakura turned at the sound of her mother's panicked voice, and she looked towards the door that led to the throne room, Mei-Zhen hurrying out of it quickly. "Come my darling we must leave now, we must get to your father." Sakura's father was at the estate, he'd come all the way from the South Pole to see her, but she wasn't allowed to tell anyone, she was supposed to tell everyone her dad was dead, even Zuko. Her mother takes her hand but before Sakura had the time to question her, a large ball of fire was flying towards them._

"No!" Sakura screamed, shooting up out of her bed, breathing heavily, the silk sheets clinging to her damp skin as she woke from her nightmare. She squeezes her eyes shut leaning forward some, trying to push the memory from her thoughts.

She took a slow breath and sat back up, rubbing at her eyes sleepily as she squinted from the bright light, moving so her feet were on the floor. She sighed and stretched her arms over her head, standing up and glancing over at the window to see the sun was rising.

"Sakura it's time to get up we have an Avatar to catch," Zuko said letting himself into the room. He sees her standing by the window, in only a night gown, her back to him and he spots the scar on her shoulder. "I've never seen that before." He says and she turns glancing over at her shoulder and frowned.

"Yeah? Well that's because normally I don't let you see me so underdressed." She points out reaching for her robe and pulled it on, Zuko blushing when he realized he had walked in on her while she was indecent trying to hide the fact his eyes moved over her body as she pulled her robe on, hiding herself from him.

"I-uh, I didn't mean to, uhm Iroh needs you." Zuko stumbled over his words, making Sakura laugh rolling her eyes as he glared at her for laughing.

"I'll be up there momentarily; I just need to get dressed." She says raising an eyebrow as he nods, but does not move. "I need to get dressed Zuko, which means naked, which means you leave now." She says pointing over to the door and Zuko blushes again.

"Right, yes, I was just making sure you had nothing else to say." He says, clearing his throat, "I'll see you on the deck." He says with a nod, and turns to leave.

"Oh wait Zuko," Sakura stops him and he turns, looking over at her as she smiles. "Thank you for giving me a room to stay in…It's an honor to serve under you." She says, watching as he thought over what she said, then gave her a small nod before leaving.

Sakura sighed and walked to the door, locking it quickly then leaned against it. Not only did she just relive the day her mother died, but she had to be reminded of the scar given to her by her mother's murderer, then had to lie to Zuko about being happy to serve under him. She hated lying to people, especially since she was so good at it. But the only way to get to Ozai was to help Zuko get the avatar, and she wanted her revenge, she needed it.

She shook her head, pushing away all her negative thoughts, she didn't need to think about it, she just needed to forget. Sakura glanced back out the window, then headed towards the dresser that had been provided. Silk robes hung in the wardrobe for her, red and gold plated armor for when she needed to fight. But Sakura picked out a pair of black stockings, and pulled them on along with the red sleeveless dress with gold trimmings. It was tight fitting, and easy to move in, not like the heavy fur coats she had to wear in the South Pole.

She smooths out the wrinkles in her outfit, then turns to the vanity next to the dresser. She pulls her hair back in a half ponytail, pulling her bangs from her face. She picks up the small clip of the fire nation symbol from the vanity, it had been her mother's…She placed it into her hair, and looked at herself in the mirror, taking in a breath. So much red and gold, she'd been so use to the blue and white…it was strange wearing those colors again.

She stands up now, slipping into her red slippers quickly then walked out of her room. She walked out onto the deck, sighing happily as the warm air hit her bare arms, she defiantly missed the heat.

"Ah little flower just in time for tea and the training." Iroh said and motioned for her to join him. She notices Zuko eyeing her shoulder curiously again, knowing that some of her scar was still showing. Sakura tries to ignore his gaze and thanks Iroh as he pours her a coup of jasmine tea.

"Did you sleep well in your new room?" Iroh asked cheerfully as he took a sip from his tea.

"I did," Sakura lied blowing into her cup before she took a sip, staining the white china with her red lips. "The bed was much better than the metal cot in the cell, you really should refurbish the cells Zuzu." Sakura teased glancing over at him from the corner of her eye, watching as his tea seemed to get hotter in his hands.

"Cells aren't meant for comfort, they're for keeping prisoners secure." He says setting his cup of tea down sighing, "I'm ready to practice." He says looking over at Iroh as he continued to sip his tea looking at Zuko as he did.

"Let Iroh finish his tea prince Zuko," Sakura said and set her cup down, standing up quickly. "I'm sure I can warm you up while Iroh finishes relaxing." She says with a grin putting her hands on her hips as Zuko looked up at her.

"You've been without training for four years, you might embarrass yourself." He says standing up and shrugged off his jacket.

"Oh ouch, but If I do recall I think we were pretty evenly matched when you were attacking my village." She says walking towards the end of the deck.

"I was distracted with the Avatar," Zuko said stubbornly, and Sakura rolled her eyes, turning on her heel to face him to find he was no longer behind her.

"Woah, hey," She let out a yelp when she was pulled backwards, her arms being restrained behind her back and she heard Zuko chuckle.

"See, you turned your back on your opponent, now you're dead." He says and Sakura smirks shaking her head as she steps on his toes then uses all her weight to flip herself over him, making him to go of her hands as she landed behind him and kicked him forward.

"Not quite," She says as he turns around, throwing a punch her way making a flame of fire come towards her, that she blocked and sent back his way.

"Good form Zuko! Remember your basics, I already see Sakura's weak point, do you?" Iroh called out and Zuko smirked, making Sakura glare.

"I don't have a weak point!" She yelled at Iroh her eyes widening as Zuko charged and she ducked dropping down and slipped in between his legs, kicking them out from under him before she stood back up laughing. "Yeah who has a weak point now!" She shouts gleefully grinning down at Zuko, the smug look on his face making her nervous.

"Still you," He says and kicked her leg out from under her causing her to fall on her back, and Zuko jumped up, getting ready to go for the finishing blow. "You're easily distracted and out of practice." He breaths out and stands up, holding his hand out to her.

"I was distracted by the Avatar," She says, mocking his voice as she takes his hand, letting him yank her up.

"Very good!" Iroh said clapping his hands together, "Sakura you need to keep your mind clear, do not let yourself get distracted so easily, and work on your posture." Iroh says with a nod then looks over at Zuko, "You must remember not to move so impulsively, you need to be patient, wait for your opponent to attack and then strike, like Sakura."

Sakura grins proudly as Zuko grumbles, "Now try again." Iroh says and motions for the two firebenders to take their stances.

Sakura watched Zuko as he tried to do what his uncle said, his eyes on hers as she glanced around the deck, planning an attack in her head. Sakura moved quickly to the left, sending a barrage of fire bolts his way before she rolled away, using the smoke as cover when he charged towards her.

She smiles as she spots him standing where she once was, his back to her. Iroh watching as Sakura moves quickly and gracefully, barely making any noise as Zuko turns and notices her finally, but is thrown back from the blow she gives, sending him flying a few feet away.

"Remember your training prince Zuko," Iroh calls out as Zuko stood up quickly, kicking an arch of fire towards Sakura, and she cartwheeled out of the way, a few of the crew members stopping to watch. Sakura smiled as Zuko glared at her when she came to a stop her hands going out in front of her as she waited for him to make another move.

Zuko let out a frustrated shout and ran towards her, Sakura moving backwards to avoid his blows, but he was right on top of her, punching and kicking, trying to get her down.

"Defend yourself Sakura! Don't let him get an opening!" Iroh shouted, as a few of the men whispered amongst themselves. Sakura winced when Zuko's fist made contact with her side, making her stumble before she gripped the collar of his shirt and used it as leverage to pull herself over him, but he was to quick and turned gripping her waist and spun her back around before she could dart off.

"You keep running," He huffed out breathing heavily as he dodged her kick, "That's never going to get you anywhere." He says and she smirks shrugging.

"It's certainly worn you out though hasn't it?" She teased and went left as he threw a punch her way, she gripped his forearm, stopping him from sending a blast a fire in her face and turned flipping him over her shoulder and on to the ground, her foot going to his chest.

"Very good Sakura!" Iroh shouted clapping as Sakura grinned and moved her foot holding her hand out to Zuko.

"Better luck next time," She smiles down at him and Zuko glares before he stands up ignoring her hand.

"I'm going to quarters, do not disturb be unless we have caught up with the Avatar." He said angrily to Iroh who nodded slowly. Sakura watched as Zuko walked away angrily, and she sighed cracking her neck as she walked over to Iroh.

"He's a bit of a sore loser." She says smiling and Iroh chuckles quietly, motioning for her to follow him back to where he'd been having tea.

"Prince Zuko is not used to losing." Iroh says sitting down on the ground, and poured more tea for them passing a cup to Sakura as she took her seat in front of him. "It's good you're here, someone his age and on his same level of fire bending will be good for him." He says taking a sip of tea and Sakura smiles shaking her head.

"When did Prince Zuko become such a sore loser? I remember when we were kids he used to let me beat him and even brag about it." She says and Iroh smiles as he remembered a few times he had watched Sakura and Zuko train together as children.

"Many things have changed when you were banished Sakura, Zuko is not the same boy he once was." Sakura frowned, she knew that, Zuko had changed the day his mother had disappeared. She remembered when her mother brought her to the palace to visit, it was only a few days after Lady Ursa's disappearance.

_Sakura was running down the tiled floor hall of the palace, in search of Zuko. Her mother had a meeting with the fire lord and she was going to be staying at the palace all day. She stopped outside his room, and used all her strength to push open the large door, peeking her head into the prince's room._

"_Zuko, Prince Zuko are you awake?" She whispered coming into the room and spotting Zuko sitting on his bed. The Prince didn't even turn to greet her, and Sakura frowned making her way over to him. "Prince Zuko?" She asked standing a few feet away from him. _

"_Hi Sakura," He says quietly glancing up at her as she walks closer to him. Sakura climbs on to the bed, and sits beside Zuko reaching into the pocket of the jacket she wore over her dress._

"_I brought you your favorite candy." She says holding it out to him, Zuko glances over at her hand shaking his head._

"_Thanks Sakura, but I don't want any candy." He murmurs and Sakura frowns, putting the candy back in her pocket. _

"_Do you want to go feed the baby turtle ducks Zuko?" She asks nudging him gently, and Zuko shook his head again._

"_No, I hate turtle ducks." He says bitterly and hopped off the bed. Sakura frowned and watched as he walked over to the wardrobe in his room. "I have to go practice bending with Uncle Iroh, I can't play with you." He says putting on his armor and Sakura frowned climbing off the bed._

"_Can I watch you train? Maybe we can even practice together again." She says grinning walking over to him._

"_No! You can't go, you'll only distract me. Go play with Azula and do stupid girl stuff or something." Zuko yelled slamming the doors of his wardrobe. Sakura frowned and looked down at the ground as Zuko crossed his arms over his chest._

"_I'm sorry prince Zuko." She says quietly glancing back up at him as he chews on his lip. _

"_I have to go now," He grumbles, and Sakura nods slowly watching as he turned away from her, and headed out of his room quickly. _

Sakura sighed glancing up at the sky as she set her tea cup down, Iroh giving her one of his famous talks that had always confused her. She had dazed off thinking of Zuko, and hadn't heard a word of what Iroh said, but he didn't seem to mind, he simply kept talking and sipped his tea.

"Sakura may I ask you a question." Sakura turns to him when he addresses her and she smiles.

"Yes of course." She says pushing a few unruly curls behind her ear as Iroh smiles.

"It is about your father," He starts and Sakura looks down at the ground nodding. "I remember when Mei-Zhen was still alive, she always told us that your father was a great fire nation soldier."

"He wasn't a fire nation soldier," Sakura glanced up at Iroh biting her bottom lip, "Did fire Lord Ozai never speak of why my mother was…punished?" Sakura's voice was low, trying to fight back the anger.

Iroh shook his head as he fixed himself more tea, "Only that she was working against the fire nation." Sakura sighs and stands up.

"My father was Tikanni, brother of Hakoda from the Southern Water Tribe." She says with a shrug, "Mother loved someone who wasn't part of her nation, so she was murdered." Sakura walked away from Iroh now not giving him the chance to say he was sorry for what happened, she didn't want to hear it.

xXxXx

Sakura's sat next to Zuko nibbling on her strawberry as she listened to Iroh talking to his nephew about the different types of tea. She smiles a little when she hears Zuko's annoyed grumble, seeing him picking at his food. She had to have dinner with Zuko and Iroh every night; she was hardly ever any time to herself, which was Zuko's only rule for her being out of the cell. He didn't trust her to not try and escape, or warn the Avatar he was tracking them in some way. He had every reason not to trust her, the Avatar was with her family, if Zuko found him, there was no telling what he'd do to Katara and Sokka for aiding the Avatar. But Sakura had other things she needed from Zuko, and she needed him to trust her, so she could get to Ozai. But she knew if it came down to protecting her family she would do anything to make sure nothing happened to them, even if it meant jeopardizing any trust Zuko had for her.

"Sakura, what is your favorite tea?" Iroh asked and Sakura glanced over at him, seeing Zuko looking at her from the corner of his eye and she smiles giving a small shrug.

"Jasmine tea is my favorite, mother made the best jasmine tea." She says sadly, turning back to her food, ignoring the sympathetic look Iroh gave her and Zuko's eyes when he watched her. Sakura looked up as the servant placed a cooked fish on the table that smelt amazing.

"Prince Zuko, I have news on the Avatar." He says bowing before Zuko looked up at him.

"What is it? Do we know where he is?" Zuko demanded setting his cup of tea down on the table, Sakura glancing over at him then giggling when she saw Iroh from the corner of her eye, his intense stare locked onto the cooked fish, his mouth watering some.

"Tell us after dinner please," Iroh pleads causing Zuko to send him one of his oh so famous death glares making Sakura roll her eyes and go back to eating her strawberries, not caring about the Avatar.

"I heard from the fisherman that the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island." Zuko jumped up, knocking over his cup of tea in the process and Sakura sighed scooting over some to avoid being stepped on.

"I'm not going to get to eat tonight," She heard Iroh mumble before Zuko started for the door.

"Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time." He says turning to look at Iroh as he sighs, then points to the fish on the table.

"Are you going to finish that?" He asks giving Zuko a smile, and Sakura laughs a little when Zuko glares and snatches the plate of the table.

"I was going to save it for later!" He shouts then stormed out of the room, Sakura watching Iroh as he pouted, letting out a loud sigh. She pushes her plate of vegetables and rice towards him then stands up.

"I'll go talk to the Prince, you can have my food." She says and steals another strawberry from the table before she headed out of the room and towards the deck.

"When did you get so hot tempered Zuzu?" She teased as she walked up behind him, watching as his shoulders tensed up some, and let out a breath of fire making her chuckle.

"Why don't you go clean or help cook or something girl's do." He muttered and she shrugged taking a bite of her strawberry, and threw the steam into the water.

"Because I'm not serving on your vessel as a cook, or a maid, and frankly I just don't like doing either of those things or being told what to do." She says and leans against the railing of the ship, looking up at the moon. Zuko looked over at her, watching as she let out a sigh, closing her eyes her face still raised up to the moon. She looked like her mother, he remembered Mei-Zhen's face well, she was his mother's closest friend, she had been family. She opens her eyes and he turns his head quickly, realizing he'd been staring at her.

"You are to stay on the ship when we get to Kyoshi Island." He says holding his hand up when she starts to protest, "I can't trust you not to aid the Avatar." He says turning to look at her.

Sakura looks up at him shaking her head, "Zuko I am on your side, I will do what it takes to earn your trust again…to regain…to regain my honor to the fire nation." Lies, they were all lies but she knew that Zuko would believe her, she was a good liar. "I want to be able to return home, to my estate and take the place of my mother in our nation. Please Prince Zuko," She begged turning to him fully now, "Let me return home."

Zuko watched her carefully, searching her face for any change of emotion, watching her movements for any to give away her lies, but there were no signs, nothing, she was telling the truth. Sakura had been his best friend when they were kids, she brought back memories he'd long forgotten, memories of his mother. Zuko closes his eyes and sighs, "Fine."

Sakura grinned and threw her arms around the prince's neck, she knew what she was doing, but Zuko didn't, and that's all she needed. "Thank you Zuko, I will prove myself to you." She murmurs into his ear before pulling back, watching as he blushed some.

"I..I uh need to go plan the attack." He says quickly and walks away from her, stopping once he reached the door way to glance back at her.

Sakura frowned when Zuko finally left the deck, leaving her alone and she turned resting her arms against the railings of the ship. She didn't know what she was going to do when they reached Kyoshi, but she knew she just had to keep Katara and Sokka safe, she needed to be able to return to the fire nation, but she didn't want her reason for getting there having to do with harming her family.


	5. Chapter Five: Aisukao

**Legend of the Flower**

**Warnings: **Dark themes, violence, profanity, and sexual themes.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I still do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters from it. But I do own Sakura, and Aisukao.

**Author's Note:** Here's the fifth chapter of Legend of the Flower. I really hope you guys like this one, and please please review, It helps a lot if I know how I can improve and what you would like to see. Oh, also, I made up a new animal for the Avatar world…It's a little silly but I honestly really like the animal, so I hope you all do too. Let me know! Thank you all for reading!

**Summary: **_The petals from the cherry blossoms fluttered from the trees slowly, the beauty making the garden seem almost peaceful. But the sound of the girl's cries diminished any feel of peacefulness, and fire lord Ozai made sure to make an example of it. "This is what happens to traitors!" He called out reaching down and gripped the young girl by her arm as she cried out to her mother, who lay lifeless, smoke rising from her burnt corpse. "This woman has been conspiring with the Southern Water Tribe, and she has received her punishment." The little girl buried her face into the man's robes, and he knelt down beside her, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Tell me Sakura, what should we do with you?" He murmurs brushing a tear from her tanned cheek, the little girl swallowing down a sob as she looked at the man who just murdered her mother._

Sakura looked at Koyshi Island through the spy glass, spotting Appa first. "He's there," She says catching Zuko's attention and he turned from discussing the plan with Iroh and took the scope as she handed it to her.

"I won't let him get away this time," Zuko says and turns back to Sakura, as she smiles twirling a sword she'd demanded to have. She was dressed in red and black plated armor, her hair was pulled up in a bun her mother's clip placed atop of her head. She looked like a true fire nation soldier.

"We will be there in the matter of minutes Prince Zuko," A soldier said and Zuko nods putting his helmet on.

"Prepare the rhinos," The man nods at the prince's request and hurries below deck to do as he commanded. Sakura sighed and looked towards the island, twirling the sword in her hand before putting it back in the sheath at her side.

"Prince Zuko is there a way for us not to destroy this beautiful Island?" She asks leaning against the railing as Zuko looks over at her, "These people don't need to be hurt." Zuko sighs motioning for Sakura to follow him as he heads towards the stairs leading below deck.

"If they comply they will not be harmed." Zuko said the two walking quickly towards the ship's walkway where four very large Komodo Rhinos were waiting. "You will ride with me." He says placing his hand on the Rhino's back leg and Sakura shook her head.

"I'd much rather walk," She says leaning back to look at the Rhino's face grimacing a little when it let out a huff of air and a loud noise. "This guy looks a little mean." She says sheepishly and Zuko rolls his eyes then turns climbing onto the saddle strapped to the Rhino's back, holding his hand out to Sakura. "Get on now Sakura."

Sakura pouted and let out a small whine as she took his hand, Zuko pulling her up on the saddle her hands going to his waist as she took a breath. The ship rocked and Sakura fell forward some, her arms wrapping around Zuko's waist for support.

"The ship has reached land, prepare for attack." A soldier called out as the walkway started to lower, Sakura pulling away from Zuko blushing some as she looked around him at the Beach of Kyoshi Island.

Sakura glanced around the island, rocks lined the dirt road leading to the village and she makes out a pair of blue eyes staring at her before the head ducked back down. Sakura bit her lip and let go of Zuko's waist, and hopped off the rhino.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked stopping and started to get off but Sakura held her hands up shaking her head.

"Searching the perimeter," She says watching as Zuko settled himself back on the Rhino. "I'll go look for any stragglers and bring them back to the village center. It's not like I can go anywhere, we're on an island with your ship as the only transportation off."

Zuko nodded, "Alright, but I swear Sakura if you lea-"

"Yeah,Yeah I know." She says rolling her eyes and waved him away watching as he and the other soldiers road off on their rhinos. Sakura walked quickly over to where she saw Katara, and jumped down landing in a crouch in front of them to be met by water being thrown in her face.

"Stop! Katara it's me!" Sakura said wiping the water from her face as Katara looked at her, her eyes wide. "Is he alright? What happened?" She asked crouching down beside Aang as he groaned, sitting up.

"He got attacked by the Unagi." Katara said and Sakura raised an eyebrow leaning back some. "It doesn't matter." Katara said shaking her head.

"What are you doing in fire nation armor?" Sakura looked down at Aang as he looked at her accusingly and she shrugged standing up.

"Does it matter? I'm here to tell you that you need to get out of here, now. Zuko is determined to capture you and I don't want Katara and Sokka around to get hurt." She says harshly glancing around them.

"Come with us," Katara begs standing up, "Please Sakura, you need to come with us. Zuko is a monster." Katara said and Sakura frowned. She was saying the same thing a few days, Zuko was a jerk, but now she didn't think she'd go as far as a monster.

"I can't," Sakura said quietly watching as Katara's face fell. "I need to go with Zuko, there's something I need to do. But I swear we'll meet again Katara, I promise you." Sakura said taking her face, and Katara nods closing her eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"No crying," Sakura murmured and pressed her lips to Katara's head pulling her into a hug. "I love you sis, I'll see you again." She says smiling and pulls back wiping the tear away. Katara may have been her cousin, but she was always like a sister to her, just like Sokka was like her brother. "Go find Sokka and get out of here." Sakura said and let go looking over at Aang, "Take care of her." She says and Aang nods before Sakura takes off running towards the village.

Sakura eyes widen as she saw the village in disarray, houses were on fire, children were crying for their mothers and Zuko was being attacked by three Kyoshi warriors. She narrowed her eyes and charged towards them kicking one away from Zuko standing beside him now. "What happened to not destroying the town Zuko!" She yelled at him, dodging a Kyoshi Warrior's fan.

"They weren't complying!" He yells back and kicks a warrior away, pushing her to keep a warrior from getting her with one of the fans again, making her fall back on someone.

"Get off of me you fire nation scum!" She heard a familiar voice shout and she stood up quickly.

"Sokka?" She asked surprised taking in his appearance, "Why are you wearing make up?" She asked as he stared at her shocked.

"Why are you wearing fire nation armor?" He shouts and stands up quickly pulling her away when another warrior tried to attack her, "No Suki! This is my sister!" He shouted stepping in front of Sakura.

"She attacked my people Sokka! She's one of them! She's a firebender!" Suki yelled back readying herself to attack Sakura and she got into her stance too.

"Nice try Avatar! But these little girls can't save you!" Suki and Sokka both looked over at Zuko as he shouted and Sakura frowned seeing Zuko eyeing her suspiciously as he waited for her to take out the warriors.

"I'm sorry Sokka." She whispered then gripped his arm and threw him at the Kyoshi Warrior named Suki making them both fall to the ground as she headed towards Zuko.

"Hey! Over here!" Zuko and Sakura both turned at the sound of the Avatar's voice, Zuko smirking and walked towards the kid some, Sakura standing back, glancing over at Sokka and Suki as they ran off.

"Finally," Sakura looked over at Zuko as he sends two fire balls towards Aang, one he ducks under and the other he dismisses with a spin of his staff. Aang launches himself into the air and lands between Zuko and Sakura, his eyes moving to her briefly as she mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before punching into the air throwing a blast of fire towards him as Zuko kicks his staff from his hand. Aang jumps again, dodging her fire and lands beside two fans of the Kyoshi warriors. Sakura jumped into the air, and kicked an arch of fire at the Avatar as Zuko charged at him, fist raised. Aang jumped into the air, and spun around gaining momentum before he landed on his feet and used his air bending to send Zuko flying back against Sakura, then through the burning building behind them.

Sakura groans as she tries to sit up, pushing Zuko off of her. "I almost had him!" Zuko shouted standing up leaning down and gripped her wrist pulling her to her feet. "We have to get to the ship, come on!" He shouted and took her hand dragging her out of the burning building, cursing when the bison flew over their heads.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko shouted climbing onto the saddle of the only rhino, then gripped Sakura's hand and hauled her up onto it. Sakura grumbled as Zuko's men climbed on behind her, making her have to press up against Zuko so they would all fit, her hands wrapped tightly around his waist as they headed back to the ship.

"What is that?" Sakura screamed pointing up as a huge eel like creature rose from the water, letting out a screeching noise before it sprayed water over the island, soaking everyone on the Rhino, Sakura glaring at the creature as it descended back into the water.

Sakura groaned and shifted uncomfortable behind Zuko, "Looks like he got away." She said and sighed, climbing off of the rhino once they were in the ship's cargo hold, and Zuko gripped her wrist roughly dragging her with him up the stairs to the deck.

"Why did you wait so long to attack those Kyoshi warriors?" He growled out his hand still tight around her wrist as he drags them into the command room where Iroh was waiting.

"Well one of those warriors was Sokka dressed up as a girl!" She yelled jerking her hand back, "I wasn't about to hurt him." She glares back at Zuko, Iroh coming in between them to stop a fight from breaking out.

"Now Zuko, you really don't expect Sakura to harm her family do you?" Iroh asked turning to his nephew and Zuko glares turning away from both of them and looked down at the map spread across the table.

"I almost had him…but he got away, again." Zuko said slamming his fist against the table, then stood up slowly. "I'm going to my room, do not disturb me." He says angrily and left the room, leaving Iroh with Sakura.

"Did you get to speak to your family?" Iroh asked walking over to Sakura as she pulled the plated gloves from her hand, flexing her fingers as she nods.

"Briefly," She murmurs looking over at Iroh sadly, "I could really use some tea right now."

xXxXx

Days passed and there was still no sign of the Avatar, Zuko was livid, and barely left his room. It was dark out, the moon was high in the sky and Iroh was playing a soft tune on his guitar, humming a song aloud, a few of the crew members sitting beside him, playing along. Sakura was practicing the new technique Iroh had taught her, fire whips, she was having a hard time getting enough energy to create such large flames, and Iroh had been nagging her about her posture.

She took in a deep breath, and brought her hands back to her sides, straightening her back, and squaring her stance. She exhaled, feeling the warm fire bubbling up inside her and she swung her arms out, groaning in frustration when nothing happened other than a few blue flames shooting from her fists.

"This is impossible." She grumbles crossing her arms over her chest as the singing stopped and Iroh looked over at her from his spot on the ground.

"Nothing is impossible little flower," Iroh calls to her, "Ah Zuko! Help Sakura with her stance." Sakura turned to see Zuko standing a few feet from her, and he glances over at Iroh as he began playing the guitar again then walked towards her.

"So you are alive, here I thought you died in there." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips as Zuko came to a stop in front of her. "What do you even do in there? Stare at the wall and pout?" She teased smiling when he glared.

"Get into your stance." He grumbles and Sakura nods saluting him with two fingers before she did as he said, watching as his eyes roamed over her body. "You need to straighten your back." He said and she sighed.

"So I have been told," She says eyeing Zuko curiously as he moved to stand behind her one hand going to the small of her back, the other to her shoulder. "Your arms need to be closer to your sides, and angled towards your center." She shivered when she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, his hands moving along her arms angling them the correct way.

"You'll be able to feel it," Zuko said taking a step back from her as Sakura took in a breath, "The fire inside you, you can feel in growing stronger and you need to control it." Sakura closes her eyes, letting what Zuko said soak in before she swung her arms, her eyes going wide when two long whips of fire extended from her arms and she grinned, laughing a little as she twirled one around carefully, hearing Iroh's shouts of praise.

"I did it!" She says pulling her arms back and lets the flames die out, turning to Zuko as he nods, not looking very impressed.

"Maybe soon you'll be able to do it without my help." Zuko said, making Sakura pout as he walked over to his uncle. "Why is the ship off course uncle?"

Iroh smiles and stands up still strumming the guitar in his hand, "We're docking to gather some supplies, we're running low on fuel, and the men deserve some shore leave." Iroh said, well sung really and Sakura giggled, seeing that Iroh must have spiked his tea from the slur of his words.

"The men can get shore leave when we capture the Avatar. Get back to work now, no more music." Zuko yelled and snatched the guitar from Iroh's grasp.

Sakura sighed and walked over to Zuko, wrapping her arm around the prince's shoulder surprising him but he did not make her remove her hold, "Come on prince Zuko, I've been stuck on this ship for days, I miss land, a few hours on shore won't be so bad, the Avatar isn't going to get far." Zuko looked over at his uncle as he continued to hum a familiar tune, swaying some then looked over at Sakura.

"Fine, two hours, then we go back in search for the Avatar." Zuko said, and took a hold of Sakura's hand and moved it from his shoulders. Sakura smiled and winked over at Iroh before following after Zuko.

"Prince Zuko," Sakura called out to him, stopping him before he could disappear into his room again. Zuko turned a little, looking at her over his shoulder as she smiled at him, folding her hands in front of herself.

"You mind if I join you? I can only take so much of drunken Iroh." Zuko can't help but smile a little, then he nods and opens the door to his room, letting Sakura go in before him. Sakura looks around Zuko's room, taking in the fire nation banners, the small shrine on the far side of the room lit up with candles, the duo swords on the wall and then the mattress on the ground that served as his bed. She actually had a bed, with a frame and silk sheets, but Zuko slept on a mattress with only a pillow and a cover.

"You spoiled me," She states simply looking over at Zuko as he shrugged him going over to the dresser across from his mattress.

"I thought it be nice touch, since you had to spend the past four years sleeping in an igloo." Sakura chuckled shaking her head.

"I slept in a hut, with lots of fur everything." She says with a shrug turning her head when Zuko pulled his armor off, leaving his chest bare. "What about you, surely you'd want a nice comfortable bed to sleep in with all this traveling and Avatar hunting." She says glancing back to Zuko to see him sliding on a red shirt.

"I don't need comfort; I need to find the Avatar." Zuko says turning back to face her and Sakura sighed nodding. "Iroh told me who your father was." Sakura raised an eyebrow, cocking her jaw out as she tried not to be mad at Iroh, she knew it wouldn't be a secret for long, but she'd expected Iroh to let at least let her tell Zuko.

"Hmm, well spit it out then Zuko; tell me how my mother betrayed the nation and how I'm a traitor as well." She says bitterly crossing her arms over her chest. Zuko stared at her, watching as she tried to hide the hurt look on her face, but Zuko had always been able to tell when Sakura was upset.

"My father…He…He lied to me about your mother," Zuko started making Sakura look up at him, "All I was told was that Mei-Zhen took you away, and ran off to some water tribe after stealing plans of an attack from the fire lord." Sakura sighed sadly shaking her head and walked over to Zuko's mattress, sitting down gracefully as he stared down at her. "What really happened?" He asked curiously moving to sit beside her, and Sakura frowned pulling the fire nation clip that used to be her mother's from her hair.

"My father…My real father Tikanni from the Southern Water Tribe snuck into the fire nation." Sakura started, sliding her thumb along the smooth gold of the hair clip, "He and mother planned to take me, and go back to the South Pole." Sakura swallowed down the lump in her throat and took a breath, laughing a little. "She took me to the Palace with her; I had no idea what they had been planning. I was just worried about getting to see you." Sakura hears Zuko laugh a little, and she smiles realizing she'd missed that sound.

"Your scar," Zuko whispers his hand going to her bare shoulder as his fingers gently brushed the outline of the scar, "My father did this to you?" He asks and she nods, closing her eyes as she remembered exactly what Fire Lord Ozai had done to her.

_Sakura screams as her mother is thrown back, the blast of fire striking her right in the chest. "Mom! No!" She screamed and ran over to where she landed beneath the Sakura tree she'd been named after. "Mom? Mom please be okay!" Sakura cried taking her hand as Mei-Zhen let out a strangled groan, turning her head._

"_Sakura, I'm so sorry my darling." She managed to get out, "I will always love you, remember this…Do not let this change you Sakura, never change." Her mother's eyes began to slowly close, and Sakura let out a chocked sob, not even turning at the sound of footsteps hurrying towards her. The petals from the cherry blossoms fluttered from the trees slowly, the beauty making the garden seem almost peaceful. But the sound of the Sakura's cries diminished any feel of peacefulness, and fire lord Ozai made sure to make an example of it._

_"This is what happens to traitors!" He called out reaching down and gripped her by her arm as she cried out to her mother, who laid lifeless, smoke rising from her burnt corpse. "This woman has been conspiring with the Southern Water Tribe, and she has received her punishment." Sakura buried her face into the man's robes, and he knelt down beside her, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Tell me Sakura, what should we do with you?" He murmurs brushing a tear from her tanned cheek, the little girl swallowing down a sob as she looked at the man who just murdered her mother. Sakura felt the anger inside her growing more, and she let out a scream and struck the Ozai in his face, her nails causing three bright red scratches to form on his cheek and he stood up quickly, glaring down at the young girl._

"_I should kill you," He says calmly, then smirks turning to look at the crowd of nobles looking over at them, waiting for him to pass judgment on the girl. "But I won't, you are banished from the fire nation Sakura Lei, you are never permitted to return to the fire nation, and you are to live the rest of your pathetic life amongst your true people of the Southern Water Tribe." He says, and Sakura sobs falling to her knees beside her mother. "But not without a parting gift." Sakura looks up at Ozai, her eyes widening in shock when a flame was thrown at her, and she let out a blood curdling scream before falling to the ground beside her mother._

Zuko couldn't believe it, his father had killed Mei-Zhen, and then burnt Sakura, marking her with that day forever…Just like he had done to him. Zuko's hand went to touch his own scar, closing his eyes before he looked back over at Sakura. "What happened to your father?"

Sakura sighed, "Fire Lord Ozai sent for him, he knew he was hiding at my estate…There was a spy reporting our information back to him." She says sadly, running her fingers through her hair, pulling it from its bun. "He came to the palace, and the Fire Lord had him take me to the harbor, but when we reached the ship he was arrested…and I never saw him again." Sakura looked over at Zuko as he nods slowly.

"I just don't understand why father would lie to me," Zuko said shaking his head and Sakura sighed shrugging her shoulders as she stood.

"Well, maybe he didn't want you to know how much of a monster he truly is," She starts heading for the door, "I'm going to go to bed…I'll see you in the morning Zuko." Zuko nods and watches as Sakura left the room closing the door behind her. Zuko sighs and leans his head back against the wall, glancing down at the bed and spots Sakura's hair ribbon. He picks it up, frowning a little. He hadn't expected himself to feel so normal around her, like when they were just kids, and he wasn't a banished prince, and she wasn't a banished traitor.

xXxXx

Sakura was waiting on the dock for Zuko, she wore only a long flowing red skirt, and a top that covered her chest, and her left shoulder hiding her scar but revealing her stomach. Iroh had already gone ahead to go to the tea shop, and Sakura was left to babysit the prince. Sakura grinned when Zuko came down, not dressed in armor for once but a fire nation suit.

"Looking good there Zuzu." She teased as he reached her, crossing his arms over his chest. "You ready to shop? Because I am, I want to see if they have any blubbered seal jerky." Zuko made a face when she mentioned blubbered seal jerky, and followed after her as she started for the market, his eyes trailing down her back. Her hair fell to her mid back, and he noticed how she'd taken the time to weave red and gold ribbons into the braid, and it moved along the curve of her back as she walked, and he swallowed clearing his throat before moving to walk beside her.

"We only have two hours here Sakura, so don't go overboard." He says quietly to her, watching as her eyes widen when she found a shop selling jewelry, and he sighed shaking his head when she ran over to it.

"Do I have a spending limit prince Zuko?" Sakura asks as he comes to stand beside her, looking down at her hand as she picked up a gold necklace, a fire nation symbol dangling from it, "Because if I'm going to be aboard a fire nation ship, I really should look the part." She says glancing over at him.

"You do look the part," He says his eyes scanning over her again and she smiles rolling her eyes as she passed the merchant some money, and held the necklace out to him.

"Put it on for me?" She asks and he nods, taking it from her before she turns around, pulling her braid out of the way as he reached around her neck his fingers brushing along her hot skin as he fumbled with the clasp of the necklace before he finally got it on.

"How does it look?" Sakura asked turning to face him, smiling brightly. Zuko bit his lip, and shrugged taking her hand and dragged her towards the tea shops.

"We need to find uncle," He murmurs and Sakura sighs letting him drag her through the shop, but danced away from him when she spotted a pet stand. "Sakura!" Zuko yelled, watching as she darted straight to the shop. Zuko groans and follows after her, looking around the pet stand at all the different types of animals before he finds her, knelt down on the ground.

"Zuko look, It's a Polar Tiger." Zuko stepped around her to see what she was talking about, he'd never heard of a polar tiger before. He crossed his arms over his chest as Sakura gazed at the furry white creature. "They're supposed to be extinct, no one's seen one in years, and here's a little ferocious cub."

"He doesn't look very ferocious," Zuko scoffed and Sakura shushed him, going to put her finger in the cage when the shop keeper yelled at her.

"No! The animal is vicious," Sakura looked up at the keeper raising an eyebrow, before she stuck her finger in, the cub rubbing against it. "She…She normally bites any fingers off if they dare touch her, why is he not harming you." The shop keeper mused and Sakura smiled scratching the thing behind its ear.

"How much for her?" Sakura asked and Zuko shook his head, leaning down and jerked her up by her arm the Polar Tiger growling at the prince, and swatted at its cage.

"No, absolutely not Sakura, you can't have a pet on the ship, it's to distracting." Zuko said and Sakura pouted, looking back down at the Polar Tiger cub.

"But Zuko, it's probably the last of its kind, you can't just expect me to let this man sell it to some pirate!" Sakura says looking over at the shop keeper. "How did you get a hold of this her?" She questioned, Zuko's tight grasp still on her arm.

"I bought it from some hunters, they killed it's mother and brought it here" The man started looking down at the cub as it paced around in circles, "They were going to kill it and sell its fur to me but I decided to buy the thing alive, you're the first person it's liked." Sakura frowned looking down at the poor little thing as it cried and growled pawing at its small cage.

"Zuko, please," Sakura says turning back to him, "Polar Tiger's grow up to be great fighters, they have razor sharp claws and teeth, they can swim for miles in the coldest of waters. Leaving it here is just killing of the species, and I really really want her." Sakura says sticking her bottom lip out as Zuko narrows his eyes.

"How much for the stupid cat?" Zuko grumbles turning to the shop keeper as Sakura threw her arms in the air, shouting joyfully.

"Four gold pieces," Zuko groans as Sakura waits, bouncing up and down some. Zuko hands over four gold pieces and the keeper tosses a key to him, then a long iron chain. "Careful with that thing, last thing you need is it getting loose." Zuko nods and hands the key to Sakura, holding the chain to her and she waves it away crouching back down in front of the cage.

"Hey little girl," Sakura cooed slowly unlocking the cage, "You want to come with me? There will be lots of fish." She says reaching into the cage, and the animal leaned forward rubbing its head against her hand. Zuko watched as it walked out of its cage and into Sakura's lap, letting her pick it up and hold it against her chest, making her laugh when it rubbed its face under her chin, nipping gently. "See, it's just a baby Zuko." Sakura smiled looking over at the prince as he nods turning when Iroh walked over, his arms full of baskets, the guards behind him also carrying armfuls of supplies.

"Ah Zuko, the men and I have plenty of supplies to last us the next few months." Iroh said with a huge grin on his face his gaze moving to Sakura, "A polar tiger? What a beautiful creature this is Sakura." Iroh said, Sakura smiled over at him. "What are you going to name it?" He asks cheerfully and Sakura looks down at the cub, smiling.

"Aisukao," Sakura says scratching behind Aisukao's ear, smiling when she purred and rubbed against her hand. Zuko sighs and turns looking towards the ships when he notices one of his men running towards him.

"Prince Zuko! Prince Zuko! A messenger hawk just came with news about the Avatar." The guards pants, holding out the scroll and Zuko snatches it from his hands, opening it quickly to read.

"He attacked a prison rig, it's not far from here," Zuko says crumpling the paper in his hands, "Shore leave is over, everyone back to the ship now." Zuko took a hold of Sakura's elbow when he noticed her eyeing the pygmy pumas, "No more cats." He grumbled and pulled her along with him.

"The legends of the Polar Tigers are quite fascinating," Zuko hears Iroh say as they walked back to the ship, "I heard that the Southern Water Tribe benders earned their techniques from them, that the Polar Tigers can walk on water." Zuko rolled his eyes; right like a cat could walk on water.

"They don't necessarily walk on the water," Sakura said stroking Aisukao's back, "They can bend water underneath their feet, and the water turns to ice so they can walk atop it." Sakura grins wishing she could go to the dock and test it, but Zuko pulled her up the walkway of the ship before she could even ask.

"Set a course to the prison, I want to search the wreckage for any leads on the Avatar." Zuko pointed at the navigator as he passed him, his mouth full of sweets.

"Yes sir." He mumbled out, swallowing down the food making Sakura laugh before he ran towards the navigation tower, Sakura setting Aisukao down as she followed after Zuko, the cub staying at her heel.

"What is it you plan to find at the rig?" She asked walking into the command room with him, watching as he eyed the map.

"The Avatar could have left a trail," He says studying the map jumping when Aisukao jumped onto the table, its claws ripping parts of the map. "Stupid pest! Look what it's done Sakura!" Zuko shouted, throwing his arms towards the animal as it rolled around on the map it destroyed.

"No! Bad Polar Tiger," Sakura groaned picking her new pet from the table, "I'm sure you've got another map lying around Zuko, Aisukao didn't mean to rip it, did you girl?" Zuko slapped his hand against his face, letting out a growl before he points to the door.

"Get out, take it some place away from me." He groaned running his hand down his face as Sakura rolls her eyes.

"You're so uptight," She says and turns on her heel walking out of the room, jumping a little when the door slammed shut behind her. Sakura sighed and set Aisukao down again. "Follow me only okay?" She asked and the cub rubbed against her leg making her smile as she heads back towards the deck.

"Ah Sakura, where is my nephew?" Sakura turned when she heard Iroh's voice, his arms open as he walked towards her.

"In the command room being a jerk," She says pointing back towards the room with her thumb, "Aisukao ripped up his map by accident." She says with a shrug, watching as the cub started towards Iroh, sniffing him curiously before rubbing against him.

"Zuko has plenty of maps," Iroh says with a nod, and Sakura rolls her eyes again smiling when Iroh leaned down to pet Aisukao. "This Polar Tiger seems friendly than the ones I always heard about." Iroh mused.

"Polar Tigers can sense the good in people," She says meeting Iroh's eyes when he looks up at her, "Fire nation or not Iroh, you're a good man." Iroh smiles over at Sakura, actually surprised to hear her say something so kind.

Since Sakura was a child Iroh had always been fond of the girl, but he was sure with what happened to her mother and what was done to her she would hate all fire nation. Even himself, even Zuko, but so far she's shown no hatred for anyone other than the Firelord. She truly was her mother's daughter, kind, vengeful yes, but kind all the same.

"Sakura I'd like to talk you about something," Iroh started but was interrupted by the call of the helmsman as he pointed out the prison rig, Prince Zuko coming out of the command room and onto the deck.

"Board the ship, look for any fire nation survivors and anything that can get us back on the Avatar's trail!" Zuko rushed to the side of the ship where the bridge was being extended to the prison rig, and Sakura followed after him, Aisukao never leaving her side. Sakura glanced around the rig smiling a little to herself thinking it was about time people started to stand up against the fire nation.

"Sakura," Sakura looked towards Zuko as he called to her and headed towards him raising an eyebrow when he turned around, "Is this your cousin's necklace?" Sakura bit her lip when he held out Katara's necklace, it had been her mother's.

"Yes," She says quietly going to reach for it but Zuko pulled his hand back and stuffed it into his pocket. "Give that to me, it's not yours."

Zuko looked down at her when she snapped at him, "What do you plan to do with it? You betrayed Katara you know, she won't trust you." He says harshly and Sakura frowns looking down at the ground as Zuko pushes passed her. Sakura watched as Zuko crossed the bridge back to his ship, leaving her standing amongst the wreckage with only Aisukao. He was right, she was sure that Katara and Sokka both were more than likely mad at her for choosing Zuko over them, she hadn't gotten a chance to explain to them yet…and she was even more confused when she realized how attached she was to being on that ship, being with Iroh…Being with Prince Zuko.


	6. Chapter Six: Search and Rescue

**Legend of the Flower**

**Warnings:** Dark Themes, Violence, Sexual Themes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Sakura and Aisukao sadly; I'm still working on owning Zuko.

**Author's Note: **I kept for getting to let you guys know I made a tumblr blog for this story! Basically I made it just so I could answer any questions you had, and put some writings that didn't make it into the chapter there. legend-of-the-flower (.) tumblr (.) com. But back to the story, here's the new chapter, and I like it a lot, don't forget to review! Thank you all so much for reading!

**Summary:** _The petals from the cherry blossoms fluttered from the trees slowly, the beauty making the garden seem almost peaceful. But the sound of the girl's cries diminished any feel of peacefulness, and fire lord Ozai made sure to make an example of it. "This is what happens to traitors!" He called out reaching down and gripped the young girl by her arm as she cried out to her mother, who lay lifeless, smoke rising from her burnt corpse. "This woman has been conspiring with the Southern Water Tribe, and she has received her punishment." The little girl buried her face into the man's robes, and he knelt down beside her, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Tell me Sakura, what should we do with you?" He murmurs brushing a tear from her tanned cheek, the little girl swallowing down a sob as she looked at the man who just murdered her mother._

**S**akura was lying on her bed, Aisukao at her feet chewing on a large piece of wood she'd found while Sakura looked through a few fire bending scrolls Iroh had supplied her with. She needed to master fire bending before she took on the Firelord it was the only way she'd stand a chance against him. But all these techniques were so complicated, and she was out of practice. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, what was she thinking? There was no way she'd ever be able to take down the Firelord, not by herself at least. She had no plan, she had no allies, and she could barely even get the movement right for fire whips without Zuko's help.

"Sakura," Sakura looked up at the sound of knocks and Zuko's voice before he let himself in, glancing around the mess of her room before his eyes fell to hers, "Iroh's still not back from whatever it was he was doing, I'd like you to come with me to find him."

Sakura smiles and stands up quickly, straightening out her robes before she slipped into her shoes, Aisukao jumping from the bed and ran over to Zuko rubbing up against his legs. "She likes you, you know?" Sakura said walking over to Zuko as he pushed the polar tiger away from him with his foot.

"I don't understand why," He grumbles moving to hold the door open for Sakura, and she smiled giving him a small bow before walking out, the cat pouncing out after her.

"Who knows, it can't be because of your charming personality," Sakura teased walking beside him as they headed towards the walkway of the ship. "But Aisukao sees something in you; maybe you're not as bad as you think." She says stretching her hands above her head before cartwheeling ahead of him.

"You spent too much time with Ty Lee as a girl," Zuko stated following after her as she laughed smiling when they reached the trees.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I saw a tree." She says resting her hand on the bark as Zuko walked to her, steadying himself when Aisukao ran beneath his feet and jumped landing on the tree climbing up it quickly.

"Ha! Looks like she's caught herself lunch." Sakura said shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the tree as Aisukao lounged on a tree branch, a few feathers sticking out of her mouth.

"How big do polar tigers get?" He asks and Sakura smirks standing on her tip toes and reached up to show him.

"On four paws they're about the size of a Polar Bear Dog, which is only a little smaller than a Komodo Rhino." She grins as Zuko raises an eyebrow in surprise, watching as Aisukao climbed back down the tree, landing on her feet in front of him.

"And you say she can bend water?" Sakura nods leaning down to pull a few feathers from Aisukao's mouth as she licked her fur, "Maybe it was a good idea to buy her for you." Sakura smiles at him before he walks ahead, pulling some of the bamboo out of the way for her to walk through.

"Uncle! It's time to leave!" Zuko called out, walking through the bamboo, Sakura laughing at him when a few hit him in the face. "Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"

"Over Here!" Aisukao's ears perked up at the sound of Iroh's voice and she ran ahead of Zuko and Sakura, the two finally stumbling out of the bamboo to see Iroh relaxing in a hot spring.

"Uncle? We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him." Zuko says stopping in front of Iroh's clothes. Sakura smiled as she saw Aisukao standing on top of water, little circles of ice formed under her paws.

"You're tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?" Iroh threw his arms out, folding them behind his head as he let out a relaxed sigh.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away, now it's time to go." Zuko said through clenched teeth, the vein in his forehead showing remarkably well. Sakura whistled and Aisukao looked up from the water before running over to her.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh let out a breath of the steam and Sakura smiled shaking her head as Zuko became more annoyed swatting the steam away.

"Enough," He shouted making Aisukao look over at him curiously, "We need to leave now! Get out of the water." He says and Iroh sighs.

"Very well," He says and stands up Sakura letting out a small squeal as she throws her hands over her eyes pushing Aisukao behind her with her foot so she wouldn't see.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes. But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you!" Zuko shouts and Sakura feels him grip her arm as he dragged her back through the bamboo.

"I think I need to burn my eyes out of my skull." Sakura says shaking her head, trying to unsee Iroh naked. Zuko sighs, his hand moving down her arm and Sakura blushes as his warm hand causes goose bumps to form on her bare skin before he reached her hand and let go.

Zuko blushes once he realized what he'd just done, it was an old habit, when they were children they would hold hands whenever they were alone, Azula used to pick on him for it. Sakura glanced over at him from the corner of her eye; she hadn't seen Zuko blush in a long time.

"So," She trailed off biting her lip, "Once you catch the Avatar…What happens to me?" She asks and Zuko stops turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?" He asks and Sakura shrugs brushing some of the loose curls from her face as a cool breeze blew her hair around.

"Well I've been banished from the fire nation…Your father isn't going to just let me come back because you asked him to." She says with a raised eyebrow, and Zuko bites his lip staring at the ground.

"I don't know," Zuko frowned looking back up at her, "Let's just worry about catching the Avatar first." He says and Sakura nods following after him when he walked ahead of her towards the ship.

xXxXx

Sakura was on the deck practicing her fire bending with a few of Zuko's crew members, she'd already asked them not to take it easy on her, and they were complying, maybe a little too well. Sakura was thrown back on her bottom for at least the tenth time and she groaned in frustration, lying back.

"I kicked your guy's butts back in the South Pole, what gives now." She grumbled shaking her head hearing a familiar chuckle.

"They were distracted by the Avatar in the South Pole," Sakura glares up at Zuko and shoots a blue flame at him, that he dodged easily.

"You're an ass Prince Zuko," She mutters then jumps to her feet, brushing herself off as she glanced around. "Iroh is still gone?" Zuko nods making Sakura sigh as she glanced out at the setting sun. "Fine, let's go find him and you can drag him back, clothed preferably though." She says pointing over at him before stretching out her sore muscles.

"Yes, he'll need to be clothed; I've already gotten together some men so we need to be leaving now." Sakura nods and brings her fingers to her mouth, letting out a loud whistle that brought Aisukao charging from the hall leading to all the bedrooms.

"Come on girl," She says leaning down to scratch her ears, "We're going hunting for uncle Iroh." Aisukao lets out a small growl then runs off, going to the walkway and Sakura raises an eyebrow over at Zuko before the two start off after her, Zuko's men following them.

"Uncle! Uncle where are you!" Zuko shouted as he hacked through the bamboo shoots, listening for Aisukao's growls to lead them to where he might be, Sakura scanning the area of the hot spring once the reached it.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him." Sakura glances over at a soldier as he spoke to Zuko, and she shook her head, walking over to Aisukao as she sniffed at the ground.

"Something's not right here," Sakura said walking over to the hot spring Iroh had once been in.

"That pile of Rocks," Zuko said moving to stand beside her, studying the jagged rocks that were pushed up out of the ground pointing up towards the hill.

"It looks like there's been a landslide sir," Sakura sighs leaning against the pile of rocks as Zuko shook his head.

"Land doesn't slide uphill, those rocks didn't move naturally." Zuko said through gritted teeth, clinching his fists to the slide.

"Looks like we're going earthbender hunting now," Sakura said standing back up, "I've never fought an earthbender, it should be fun." She says with a grin nudging Zuko gently. "Iroh is the dragon of the west Prince Zuko; he's going to be fine." Sakura gripped his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"Men go back to the ship, Sakura and I will find General Iroh." Zuko says looking over at the soldiers and they nod before heading back, leaving Sakura alone with Zuko, Aisukao, and a tired looking Komodo Rhino.

"It's late Zuko," Sakura says glancing up at the moon in the sky, "I do not think it is safe to go out in the woods just yet, there's something uneasy about this Forrest. Zuko shakes his head, walking out of her grasp and to the Rhino.

"We search for an hour, get on the benders trail then set up camp." Zuko says glancing down at Sakura as she walked over to him, "Are you going to get on the Rhino or are you going to walk?" Sakura narrowed her eyes before holding her hand up to Zuko, and he pulled her up onto the Rhino, her hands going to his waist.

"Aisukao," Sakura called down to the Polar Tiger making it look up at her, "Find Uncle Iroh." Aisukao leaned forward on her front paws, her stubby white tail wagging before she jumped and darted off towards the North, Zuko pulling the reigns of the Rhino to guide it forward. Sakura yawned some, leaning her head against Zuko's back as the Rhino trotted underneath the trees. Sakura wasn't sure why Zuko let her do things like this, he let her speak to him openly, even when she was being disgraceful, he let her ride on his Rhino, he let her try and calm him down when he normally snapped at anyone who tried to help him. Sure he had his moments when he wouldn't even let her near him, but that was only when he was angry at her. It made her feel bad for what she was doing, using him to get her banishment revoked so she could get to his father…She was using him, manipulating him and she hadn't expected herself to feel so bad for it, but she did.

"Sakura," She raised her head at the sound of Zuko's voice, "Why are you helping me catch the Avatar?" His voice was soft, not as angry as it normally was and Sakura chewed on her lip.

"Because…I…I want to go home." It was partially true she did want to return to her estate so she'd be able to collect things that were once her mother's. "And we were friends once Zuko, even if you're an egotistical jerk now, we were still friends." Sakura said with a shrug.

"I'm not a jerk," Zuko defends and Sakura laughs shaking her head as the rhino stops, "I'm not! I do the things I have to do!" He shouts, and Sakura hops off the Rhino.

"Yes, because you had to burn down that village on Kyoshi, and you had to destroy my village." She says with an eye roll.

"Shut up,"

"You shut up." She says putting her hands on her hips as he glared before he slid of the Rhino, walking to over to where Aisukao was sniffing, and he knelt down. Sakura walked over to him and crossed her arms over her chest, watching as Zuko picked up a sandal and brought it towards his face, sniffing it making her jaw drop.

"Yeah, that's uncle Iroh." He said making a disgusted face as he stood back up turning to look at her, "What?" He snapped taking in her shocked face.

"Did you just sniff his sandal?" She laughed shaking her head and laughing more once Zuko blushed, then pushed passed her.

"We'll set up camp here," He grumbled angrily pulling on the reigns of the Komodo Rhino to lead it into the woods, finding a clearing they could set up camp in. Sakura followed after Zuko once she heard a loud howl, running through the trees after him running into his back in the process.

"I don't like this," She says biting her lip and Zuko turned to look at her, seeming amused at how frightened she was.

"What are you scared of? Forest Spirits? They don't exist you know." He says with an eye roll, tying the rope attached to the Rhino to a tree securely, and then grabbed the pack from the saddle. Sakura scoffed flopping down on the ground and sat crossed leg, pulling Aisukao into her lap.

"You're ignorant if you believe that Zuko," She says wrapping her arms around the cubs middle. Zuko rolls his eyes again, setting two blankets onto the ground.

"You're naïve if you believe they do," Zuko said and Sakura glares at him, "It's like when we were kids, Uncle Iroh's ghost stories always scared you." He teased and Sakura pouted.

"That's because they were true, and scary!" She whispers angrily watching as Zuko laughed as he gathered fire wood, "See, this is why you are a jerk." She grumbles and lays back in the grass letting Aisukao rest her head on her chest.

Zuko smiles a little kneeling down to set up the fire, shooting a small flame into the middle of the pit, making a small fire start to burn. Sakura yawned, sitting up on her elbows as she noticed Zuko staring, his gaze making her blush.

"Are you tired?" He asked, the fire making his bright gold eyes shine, and she shrugged sitting up a bit more.

"Yeah, but there's no way I'm going to be able to sleep." She murmurs, glancing around the woods when she heard shuffling, or at least she thought she did. Zuko rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to her to help her up as she clutched Aisukao to her chest.

"Sleep, there's nothing here Sakura." He says and Sakura sighs, letting him push her down on the blanket, watching as he walked over to the tree. Sakura lies back on the blanket, turning to her side to watch Zuko as he pulls his heavy armor from his shoulders then sat it down by the tree.

"I miss your old hair you know." She says catching him of guard and pulled Aisukao to her as Zuko turned to her giving her a small shrug, "This whole banished prince look just isn't doing it for me." She says with a yawn, burying her face into Aisukao's fur, peeking over at Zuko as he sat on the blanket beside her.

"It wasn't by choice," Zuko said quietly, staring into the fire his face blank and Sakura frowned, sitting up some.

"Zuko," She says reaching over her hand going over top his, making him turn to look at her. "Why did he do it?" She whispered, biting her lip as Zuko looked away pulling his hand back.

"I spoke out of place, I was disrespectful." Zuko said shaking his head, but it sounded almost like a lie and Sakura frowned more lying back down.

"Disrespectful or not Zuko, harming a child, let alone your own child is wrong, and the Fire Lord deserves whatever comes to him." Sakura turned her back to him now, knowing he'd be angry at her and decided not to give him the chance to yell. Zuko stares at Sakura's back, wanting to be angry at her for what she said about his father, but he wasn't. Zuko lies back on the blanket beside Sakura, closing his eyes as he took in a breath.

"Goodnight Zuzu," Zuko glanced over at Sakura's back again when she spoke, and he rolled his eyes turning his back to hers too, closing his eyes and did his best to sleep.

Sakura was warm, she assumed it was because she was so close to the fire but when she opened her eyes and realized she was being held in Zuko's arms. Her face grew hotter and she squirmed, making him wake up. The two pulled away from each other quickly, Sakura rising to her feet and walking a few steps away so she was on the other side of the fire, crossing her arms over her chest as Zuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"So uhm, Uncle Iroh should be close." Zuko said squinting his eyes as he looked up at the sun, and Sakura nods, refusing to look at him.

"Right, yeah just give Aisukao the sandal and I'm sure we'll find him in no time." Sakura said glancing back at the blankets they'd been laying on, Aisukao lying on back, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as the cub slept.

Zuko nods and walks back to where he left his armor, pulling it on as Sakura walked over to Aisukao, waking her up gently, the cub rolling over and letting out a yawn before it rubbed against Sakura's hand. "You ready to find Iroh Aisukao?" Sakura whispers, smiling as the cub stood up straight now, her ears going back as she sniffed the air. Zuko walked back over, watching as Aisukao walked around the camp, sniffing the air as she tried to pick up Iroh's scent, and Sakura leaned down gathering the blankets, folding them together, still refusing to look at Zuko.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked talking the blankets from her being sure not to let their hands touch as she passed them over.

"Yeah, I think I'll walk, it's such a lovely day." She says awkwardly, then heads out of the woods to where Aisukao ran, following after her quickly. Zuko sighed shaking his head as he walked over to the rhino and put the blankets back in the pack, untying the rope form the tree and heads in the direction Sakura ran off to.

Zuko saw Sakura's figure walking down the dirt road, and he climbs onto the Rhino, whipping the reigns and chased after her, making the rhino slow as he reached her. "If you walk it's going to take forever to find Iroh." He says glancing down at her. "Come on Sakura, we don't have time for this." Sakura sighed glancing up at Zuko, her eyes widening a little when she saw the Avatar's bison, making Zuko turn to look as well.

"The Avatar!" He shouts, and Sakura raises an eyebrow pointing to the ostrich horse footprints Aisukao had been following.

"Don't think we have time to chase a flying bison Zuko," Sakura says crossing her arms over her chest and Zuko looks down at her, sighing angrily before he held his hand out.

"Come on, let's go find uncle." He says as he pulls her up, then flicks the reigns making the rhino start in a sprint, chasing after Aisukao as she raced to where the earthbenders were holding Iroh captive.

xXxXxXx

Sakura held onto the back of the saddle, her knuckles turning white from how hard she'd been holding on. Zuko was determined to find his uncle before they lost the Avatar again, and he was already becoming night again, another thing that had Sakura feeling nervous. She'd refused to hold onto his waist the entire ride, still a little freaked out about waking up so close to him. She couldn't afford growing any sort of feelings for him, and the way she felt in his arms was something she did not want to remember, or react. Sakura heard the sound of voices, and Zuko pulled the reigns, the Rhino coming to a stop, Aisukao's growls being heard in the distance. Sakura hops off the Rhino and hurries towards the growls, finding Aisukao ready to pounce on the earthbenders that had Iroh, ready to smash his hands with a rock.

"These dangerous hands must be crushed," The earthbender said, bringing the rock to hover over Iroh's hands.

"You know you don't need your hands to fire bend." Sakura said, jumping down from the ledge just as Zuko kicks the rock away from Iroh, the breaks the chains holding his wrists together.

"Excellent form, prince Zuko!" Iroh says getting into a fighting stance, Zuko smirking as he moved in front of him.

"You taught me well."

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against three. You're clearly outnumbered." The guard said as Sakura makes her way over two Zuko and Iroh, dodging the hands that grabbed at her easily, moving to stand beside Zuko.

"Yeah that's true, but clearly you're outmatched." Iroh says lifting his chains and the earthbender kicks his foot against the ground, causing the rocks to shoot up from the earth, coming straight towards them as the other guards fire rocks at them, Iroh taking them out with his chains. Sakura dodges a bolder thrown her way with a flip, then lands in front of the earthbender that threw it at her, and kicks him in the chest a flame shooting from the sole of her foot throwing him back against the rock wall. She turns when she hears a pained scream, laughing at the sight of Aisukao biting one of the guards on the rear, hanging on as he runs before being kicked in the face by Zuko, knocking him out. Sakura made her way towards the captain who kept dodging the fire blasts, Zuko was being distracted by two other guards and the captain had his eyes on him. She took in a breath, squared her feet, bring her arms to her sides and angled them to her center before she swung her arms out, grinning when two long whips of fire extended from her hands. She saw the flash of fear in the man's eyes before she swung at him, making him fall to the ground to get out of the way, Iroh tying his chains around his legs keeping him to the ground, the rocks he'd been bending falling on top of him. Zuko walks over to Sakura as she smiles to herself, looking up at him as he inspected what she had just done, Iroh standing beside him.

"Good work children," Iroh says proudly turning to look at Zuko as he placed a hand on his uncle's bare shoulder.

"Now would you please put some clothes on?" Sakura laughs as Iroh glances down at his mostly naked body, Zuko sighing as his uncle shrugs.

"Did you bring my clothes?" He asks looking over at Zuko, and he grimaced shaking his head. "Well then I'm stuck like this until we reach the ship." Sakura laughs more as Zuko groans, and climbs onto the Rhino, Iroh climbing on after him.

"I think I'll walk along side you two, this moment is just to amazing to ruin." She teases, Iroh wrapping his arms around Zuko for support making her laugh harder, Zuko's face turning a dark red, smoke coming from his nose as he let out a breath.


	7. Chapter Seven: Avatar Roku

**Legend of the Flower**

**Warnings:** Dark Themes, Violence, Sexual Themes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Sakura and Aisukao and any original characters to come….But I want to own Zuko, damn it someone let me own Zuko.

** Author's Note: **NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER EVERYONE! My friend came up with a ship name….Zukura. Well anyways I hope you all like this chapter, thank you all so much for reading and don't forget to review! I need to know what you think! It helps me right!

**Summary:** _The petals from the cherry blossoms fluttered from the trees slowly, the beauty making the garden seem almost peaceful. But the sound of the girl's cries diminished any feel of peacefulness, and fire lord Ozai made sure to make an example of it. "This is what happens to traitors!" He called out reaching down and gripped the young girl by her arm as she cried out to her mother, who lay lifeless, smoke rising from her burnt corpse. "This woman has been conspiring with the Southern Water Tribe, and she has received her punishment." The little girl buried her face into the man's robes, and he knelt down beside her, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Tell me Sakura, what should we do with you?" He murmurs brushing a tear from her tanned cheek, the little girl swallowing down a sob as she looked at the man who just murdered her mother._

Sakura walked beside the Rhino as they entered the tiny village, the moon was high in the sky, and snores were heard outside the houses in the village.

"Prince Zuko do we really need to disturb these people?" Sakura whispered gripping his arm when he climbed off the rhino, and he jerked away.

"Don't question me Sakura; I need to talk the leader to figure out where the Avatar is." He whispers back angrily, staring her in the eyes before she nods and took a step back motioning for him to do what he needed. Zuko hears the sound of footsteps coming from one of the village house, and he goes to the front door just as it opens, the man inside eyes going wide.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Sakura grimaces when Zuko strikes the man making him fall back through the door, and she looks over at Iroh as Zuko disappeared inside, the sounds of furniture being broken, and the man's shouts heard clearly, villagers peeking out of their houses once they heard the commotion.

Sakura gritted her teeth, and barged into the room shooting a flame of fire at Zuko before he could strike the man, startling him.

"Zuko leave him alone," She says walking over and pushed him back, turning to the man, "I'm so very sorry about him." She says kneeling down in front of him, pointing her finger up when she knew Zuko was about to speak, "He's got a temper is all, he's really not all that bad." She says with a weak smile, frowning as she notices the cut on the man's head.

"I don't want any trouble; please just get out of my village, take whatever you want." The man begged and Sakura frowned, standing up.

"Zuko go outside," She says angrily turning to him, raising an eyebrow when he glared, "Please Prince Zuko, if you want to find the Avatar, listen to me." Zuko stood there a minute, staring over at Sakura before letting out a breath and stomped out of the room leaving Sakura alone with the scared man.

"Again, I'm very sorry about him." Sakura said and turned to the man holding her hand out to him, "I promise I won't hurt you, I have a much better control of myself." She gave the man a smile, waving her hand a little gripping his tightly when he took it, and pulled him to his feet.

"What do you want?" The man asked and Sakura smiled, reaching into her pocket and pulled out a small pouch.

"I want the Avatar," She said and opened the bag, dumping the contents of it on the bed, the man's eyes widening, "I think that will be enough to cover all the damage done to your home, and I can get more to help with your village." Sakura watched as the man turned back to her shaking his head.

"I won't help you capture the Avatar," He says looking down at the ground and Sakura frowned glancing out the window, seeing Zuko standing beside the Rhino, Iroh talking his ear off about something.

"My brother and sister are with the Avatar," Sakura starts making the man look back up to him, "They're really my cousins, but that's beside the point, I need to find them…I'm, I don't want to capture the Avatar." She whispers to him, not wanting Zuko to hear, "I need to find them, and the only way I can do that is if you tell me where they went." The man stared at the girl along time, not sure if he could believe her or not, but she did seem to resemble the siblings that traveled with the Avatar, and she seemed so genuine.

"The Avatar is our only hope for peace," He says and Sakura nods, "He…They went to Crescent Island." Crescent Island, she'd heard stories of it. It was Avatar Ruko's home, and if she guessed right the Avatar was going to use the Winter Solstice to contact him. Sakura smiled and takes the man's hand, placing another bundle of money in it.

"Thank you so much for your help sir, and again I'm sorry about Prince Zuko, he's a hothead." Sakura gives him a parting smile before she turns on her heel and left his home, Aisukao running over to her as Zuko turns to her, Iroh ceasing his talking.

"Crescent Island," She says pointing back to where the ship was, "Aang is going to contact Avatar Ruko, and if he does that there's no telling what will happen." Sakura smiles, proud of herself and heads off towards the woods again, stopping when Zuko gripped her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't ever do that again," He growls and Sakura narrows her eyes at him and turns her arm, gripping his wrist and twisted his arm back making him wince.

"Don't touch me right now Zuko," She growls back pushing him away from her, "I can't believe you could treat an innocent person like that!" She snaps, "You're an egotistical cruel jerk." She says with a head shake glaring over at him, holding her hand up when he went to talk, shutting him up instantly then shoved passed him, storming into the forest, Aisukao prancing off after her.

"Who does she think she is?" Zuko shouted, looking up at his uncle, "What are you smiling about? You think that was funny?" Zuko asked angrily and Iroh shrugs.

"I think she's a woman who cares about you, and you've made her very, very angry." He says then pulls the reigns of the Rhino, making it turn around and start of in the direction Sakura went. Zuko glares at his uncles departing figure, before he stomped off after him.

Sakura stormed back onto the ship, ignoring the friendly gestures from the crew members. She was to angry to talk to anyone at this point and she went straight towards her room, slamming the large metal door closed behind her and locked it, grimacing when a loud knocking came only a few seconds later.

"Sakura is busy at the moment, try again later." She said jumping onto her bed and kicked her shoes off, pulling Aisukao into her side.

"Open the door," Zuko shouted from the other side resting his hands against it, waiting for Sakura to do as he said.

"Make me," She grumbles back sitting up in her bed, biting her lip when she heard Zuko kick the door.

"Sakura this isn't a game, defying me is a bad idea." He says slamming his fist against the door, and Sakura laughed rolling her eyes as she lay back in the bed.

"Right, you may be a prince and all Zuko but I've never been scared of you, not as kids, and not now, so go away!" Zuko lets out a frustrated shout and hit the door again before storming back down the hall towards the command room, finding Iroh sipping tea, clothed now.

"I'm starting to think it was a bad idea letting her out of her cell," Zuko grumbled shaking his head, "She doesn't listen to a word I say, she's disrespectful, and infuriating." Zuko let out another frustrated groan, shaking his head as Iroh continued to sip his tea.

"Perhaps she's gotten to you," Iroh suggests with a shrug making Zuko look at him confused.

"Gotten to me? What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko demanded and Iroh sighs shaking his head as he sets his cup down.

"Calm down Prince Zuko, you are causing yourself to much stress, sit down, have a nice calming cup of tea and plan the capture of the Avatar." Zuko sighs as Iroh pours him a cup of tea, "If you remember when you were only a young boy, Sakura drove you mad then as well." Iroh says pushing the tea towards Zuko.

"Yes…But I didn't have much on the line then." Zuko says staring down at the tea not touching it, "Sakura wants me to help her get her banishment revoked, but the only way I do that is if she proves that she isn't a traitor."

Iroh bods, bringing his tea back to his lips. He knew Sakura well enough as a child and he knew that the girl in the guest room wasn't the same as before, but neither was Zuko. They had both been through so much at such young ages…If only they'd realize that they were in the same boat, then they would be able to get along, or at least he hoped.

"Why don't you go try to talk to Sakura, without shouting at her." Iroh says setting his tea back down, "It's been known that women respond much better when they're not being threatened." Zuko glares taking a breath to try and calm himself before he nods.

"Right, no shouting." He mumbles to himself and turns on his heel heading back towards Sakura's room. He can hear the sound of Aisukao's playful growls and he stops outside the door, knocking gently this time.

"Who's it?" Sakura calls out looking up from where she sat on the floor, tossing Aisukao the Kyoshi doll.

"It's Zuko," Sakura groans crossing her arms over her chest, "I'd like to talk to you." Sakura bites her lip before standing, and walked to the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked through the door, staring down at Aisukao as she chewed on the doll.

"About what happened at that village," He says, sounding like he was trying not to yell. Sakura sighs and leans against the door, not opening it.

"There's nothing to talk about Zuko," She says shaking her head, "You attacked and hurt an innocent man." Zuko nods leaning his head against the door.

"I wasn't going to injure him to badly, just enough so he'd tell me where the Avatar was." Sakura chuckled letting out an irritated sigh.

"Listen to yourself Zuko," She says stepping away from the door and opened it, looking him in the face, "You've changed." Sakura said shaking her head and Zuko glared.

"I haven't changed," He said stepping into her room, making her back up some, "I've grown up, my father banished me from my home, he made it where I have to be reminded of my banishment every time I look in the mirror!" He spat gripping her wrists, and Sakura swallowed.

"He did the same to me Zuko," She says biting her lip, "But you don't see me hurting innocent people because of it do you? Not physically at least." The last bit was said under her breath, and she reached up, letting her fingers brush against the skin underneath his scar, not daring to touch it. "Why'd he do it? What did you say that was so disrespectful?" Zuko looked down at the floor, not helping himself when he leaned into her touch some.

"They were going to send new recruits to fight the earth kingdoms strongest battalion, I…I told the general not to." Sakura nods dropping her hand.

"So your father did this to you, because you wanted to save innocent people huh?" Sakura gave Zuko a small shrug when he looked up at her, "Don't let him change you Zuko…You know who you are, deep down." Sakura sighs and pats his chest, "Now get out, I'm tired." She says and Zuko swallows, nodding to himself before he left her room, glancing back over his shoulder as she closed her door.

xXxXx

Zuko stood on the deck beside Iroh, they'd been following the Avatar and now they were right on top of him, the Avatar's bison only a few meters ahead of them in the air, flying quickly in the direction of Fire Nation waters.

Zuko glanced behind him at the sound of light footsteps, Sakura rushing over to him, the wind blowing her curls around her heart shaped face, the look on her face something he couldn't read.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Zuko?" She snapped, pushing the hair from her face looking up into the clouds, spotting Appa ducking in and out of cover.

"I'm going to capture the Avatar, that's what I'm doing." Zuko snapped back pointing up at the sky, "I'm not letting him get away this time!"

"That's what you said last time you idiot!" Sakura shouted pushing his chest lightly, making him glare at her. "If I get caught on your ship the Fire Lord will have me killed!" Zuko's lips tightened into a firm line, and he turned glancing back up at the clouds.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters...of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!" Sakura looked over at Iroh, nodding in agreement with him as Zuko sighed shaking his head, looking out towards the water, bringing the spy glass to his eye.

"I have no choice, Uncle."

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?" Iroh shouts angrily, "What if you're caught? What if Sakura's caught? You are putting your lives in danger prince Zuko!" Iroh truly sounded afraid for their safety and Sakura bites her lip, tasting blood in her mouth.

"I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I am returning home!" Zuko shouts turning to look at his uncle, Sakura laughing darkly as she shook her head.

"You give him to much credit; my brother is not the understanding type!" Iroh says looking down when Aisukao tugged at his robes. Zuko looks back through the telescope and Sakura's eyes widen when the bison comes into view, Zuko spotting him too.

"There they are. Helmsman! Full steam ahead!" Zuko shouts walking towards the catapults making Sakura's heart drop.

"You can't shoot them down! My family is on that bison Zuko!" She shouts gripping his arm and he jerked away, taking her arm and pulled her close.

"You are on my ship Sakura! I am the only family you have at the moment!" He shouts back glancing up at the bison, "Prepare the catapults!" Sakura can feel the anger bubbling up inside her, but she could lose her cover, she needed to keep his trust. She swallows and watches as the men load the catapults up with large tar covered balls that smelt horrendous.

"Uh, really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh fanned himself, trying to get rid of the smell and Sakura pulled on the sleeve of her robes, doing her best to not attack Zuko when he lit the stinking ball, setting it aflame.

"On my mark!" He shouts holding his hand up before pointing, "Fire!" Sakura turns her head, not wanting to see if the ball of fire struck down the Avatar, but when she heard no shouts of joy from Zuko, she looked up, smiling a little when she noticed the bison dodged the fireball.

"Prince Zuko," One of the guards shouted and Zuko looked towards him, seeing him pointing towards the north, their eyes following his finger. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight, and she let out a whine, Iroh's hand going to her shoulder.

"A blockade," Zuko sounded more angry than frightened, and Sakura leaned down, picking Aisukao up and held her to her chest.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you!" Iroh says calmly and Zuko shook his head, Sakura biting her lip again looking up at the bison as it continued to fly north.

"They're not turning around!" Zuko shouts and Sakura groans shaking her head, of course Katara and Sokka would stick with the Avatar through this, neither of them are the type to give up.

"Please Prince Zuko! If the Fire Nation captures you, there's nothing I can do! There's nothing I will be able to do to keep Sakura's life from being taken! Do not follow the Avatar." Iroh begs, and Sakura takes a step back.

"I'm sorry Uncle," Zuko says with a lowered head, then looks up thrusting his hand forward, "Run the blockade!" Sakura watches in horror as the ships in the blockade begin firing, a few of the fireballs slamming against the bison, others landing on the ship, causing a huge wave of water to rush over the edges, Aisukao jumping from her arms, bending the water away from touching Sakura.

"That's a girl," Sakura grins seeing Iroh looking at the cub amazed. Sakura glances up in the sky, seeing Sokka fall from the bison's saddle and her heart stopped.

"No!" She screams watching as Sokka began to plummet towards the water with nothing to do but stand helplessly in horror. The bison flies down, going underneath him and Katara reaches out, gripping her brother's hand pulling him back into the saddle and Sakura lets out a sigh in relief, glancing behind her at the sound of an explosion.

"Prince Zuko! The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" Sakura looks over at the engineer covered in ashes then over at Zuko.

"Do not stop this ship," Sakura let out a frustrated groan, walking over to stand beside Zuko, Aisukao following after her.

"What is it you plan to do when those ships block us off? Say we were just kidding and turn around?" Sakura says mockingly turning to Zuko with a hand on her hip.

"They won't block us; we're going right through them." Zuko doesn't turn to her, watching as they grew closer to the blockade, and Sakura narrows her eyes, turning back to watch as well.

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh shouts from behind Zuko, and Zuko shakes his head clutching his hands into fists.

"We can make it!" He sounds confident, and Sakura desperately wished she could have such confidence, but she turned her head, not wanting to watch when they hit the ships. Sakura hears the sound of engines shutting off and she looks forward, seeing that blockade ships had turned off their engines, making room for Zuko's ship to pass.

"Uh oh," She breathed when she notices Zhao standing on the ship closest, he and Zuko both glaring at each other as they passed his ship.

"Well…That was interesting." Sakura said with a nod, letting out the breath she'd been holding in, Zuko and Iroh turning to look at her.

"He didn't stop us," Zuko said, sound confused, turning to the front of the ship, gripping the railings. "What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" Zuko asked angrily, his knuckles turning white.

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after: the Avatar." Sakura runs a hand through her hair, shaking her head, of course, now they were playing follow the leader with Commander Zhao.

"If Zhao wants to follow a trail of smoke; then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko turned looking over at Sakura, "Go get dressed, you are coming with me." Sakura groans, making Zuko give her a look before she sighs again, turning away from him.

"Whatever take the known traitor to a place full of Fire Lord Lovers, just great." She grumbles storming off towards her bedroom.

xXxXx

Sakura stood beside Zuko pulling at her tight leather armor, glancing up at Iroh as the ship they stood on began to lower.

"Uncle, keep heading north, Zhao will follow the smoke trail while we use it as cover." Zuko said glancing over at Sakura as she let out a frustrated groan ripping her leather gloves off and threw them to the ground before looking back up at Iroh.

"Keep Aisukao out of trouble yeah? She likes to bother the cook for scraps of meat and bones." Sakura says with a smile, Iroh running his fingers through the polar tiger's fur.

Sakura sighs watching as Iroh waved them off, the ship becoming smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared from sight. "So all great and powerful Prince Zuko," Sakura says turning to him as he steered the ship in the direction of Crescent Island. "What's your plan of attack? Sneak in, throw a sack over the Avatar and run out?" She puts her hands on her hips watching as Zuko let out a sigh, most likely rolling his eyes at her childish behavior.

"You being angry at me isn't going to help our situation Sakura," He says and Sakura shrugs walking over to stand beside him.

"No, but it sure helps me feel better, since I'm probably going to be killed once Zhao figures out where we are." She says Zuko looking over at her.

"He won't kill you," He starts turning back to steering the ship, "If anything he'll just make you his personal servant." Sakura glares and lets out a groan, walking away from him and to the side of the ship, holding on to the railings. Sokka and Katara were in the with the Avatar, she knew that she had to help Zuko capture him, but she wasn't sure how she was going to go about that without betraying her family…if they didn't already hate her for what happened at Kyoshi Island at least.

"Sakura, ready the anchor." Zuko called out and Sakura looked up seeing that the island was only a few feet ahead, she nods and walks over to the lever that dropped the lever, using all her strength to push it down, listening to the sound of the chains running along the ship side followed by the sound of the anchor hitting the water, then stopping as it reached the sea floor. Sakura walked over to the edge of the ship, and jumped off, the water going up to her mid-calf, Zuko dropping down beside her, the water barely above his ankles.

"Okay, time to do this…Just one thing Zuko," Sakura said gripping his wrist before he could walk ahead, "Don't hurt Sokka or Katara…Please." Zuko stares at her, his expression softening a little before he nods.

"Okay," He says quietly pulling from her hold and heads up the stairs leading up to the temple. Sakura was glad she did all those daily exercises with Iroh, because there were a lot of stairs. Sakura stood beside Zuko once they reached the top of the stairs, following him into the temple.

"Shouldn't there be fire sages?" Sakura asks, looking around the empty temple and Zuko nods walking down the hall.

"They're probably trying to stop the Avatar, come on." Zuko says and runs down the hall and Sakura groans when they found more stairs.

"Why? Why is there a need for this many stairs?" She grumbles following after Zuko, stopping when he held his hand out to her, holding his finger up as he slowly walked up the stairs.

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Sakura heard someone yell, and she tip toed up the stairs, watching as Zuko stepped out from behind one of the columns the Avatar in his arms.

"The Avatar's coming with me!" Zuko says smugly, and Sakura takes a step forward, wanting to help Katara and Sokka when the fire sages took a hold of them, pulling them over to one of the columns chaining them up, "Close the doors, quickly!" Zuko shouts walking back towards the stairs and Sakura bit her lip, her eyes finally meeting Sokka's.

"Sakura! Don't just stand there! Help Aang!" Sokka shouted at her, and she frowned looking down at the ground, she heard Zuko shout and she turned looking over to see Aang free, and shooting a blast of air at Zuko, making him fall down the stairs. Sakura glances over at him, not making a move to stop him as he runs passed her, heading towards Katara.

"Go!" Katara shouts jerking her head towards the door the fire sages were starting to close, and he doged a fire ball thrown his way, using one of the sages to launch himself through the crack right before they closed it, a flash of white light visible through the cracks.

Sakura glances back towards the stairs as Zuko runs up, pushing passed her to get to where the sages were, yelling angrily, "Who let him get passed!" He shouts, and the sages turn looking at Sakura and she held her hands up.

"I couldn't get a hold of him, he's to fast." She says innocently, Zuko looking at her before turning back to the sages.

"Open the doors now," He growls while Sakura walks over to where Sokka and Katara were chained up, listening as Zuko and the fire sages tried to open the door.

"Why are you helping him?" Katara whispers and Sakura bites her bottom lip, glancing back over at Zuko as he and the fire sages fired another blast of fire into the lock.

"It's hard to explain," She whispers back, "But I won't let him hurt you, I swear it." Sakura frowns glancing over at Sokka who was refusing to look at her. "Sokka, I'm not the bad guy." She whispers sadly, and he turns to look at her glaring.

"Then help us get free!" He yells, catching Zuko's attention. Sakura stares at him, seeing the hurt look in his eyes behind his angry expression. She shakes her head talking a step back.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Sakura turns away from him, and watches as Zuko tries to open the door one last time, yelling out in anger when it didn't work.

"Why isn't it working, it's sealed shut!" Zuko turns to one of the sages angrily, and he cowers away some, scared of the young prince.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." Sakura closed her eyes when Zuko let out another angry growl this time throwing fire into the mix.

"Calm down Zuko," She says with an eye roll crossing her arms over her chest, "The Avatar has to come out eventually, and then you can grab him, head off back to your dad and restore your honor." She says mockingly, Zuko turning to look at her, glaring some.

"This isn't a joke Sakura!" He shouts and she shrugs taking a step backwards.

"Whatever, I'm going to go look around, leave Sokka and Katara alone." She says giving him a warning glance before she turned on her heel, and walked out of the room into one of the many halls. She glanced around, looking at all the paintings and statues that lined the hall, most of them were of the fire lord, a few of Avatar Roku.

She had needed to get out of that room, she could feel Sokka's glares, and she wasn't able to take it. She hated thinking that he thought she was a traitor, she was closest to Sokka, and now he hated her. Sakura sighs stopping at a window, glancing out of it, her eyes widening when she saw large shipz docked only a few feet away from Zuko's.

"Zhao," She breaths and turns running back in the direction she came, "Zuko! Zuko! Commander Zhao is-" She stopped when she spotted him standing beside a chained up Zuko and he smirked.

"Get the girl, bring her to me." He says pointing over to her Sakura glaring at him, watching as his guards walked towards her.

"I've learned a few tricks since last time I saw you Zhao," She says with a smirk and spins around, creating a tunnel of fire around her before she moved her arms, the blue flames circling around them before she threw her punches at the soldiers, sending them flying back. She flipped out of the way of one of Zhao's men as they tried to grab her, turning and kicked him in the chest making him fall onto his back. As she reached Zuko, going to undo his chains she let out a scream, Zuko, Sokka, and Katara all shouting her name as her vision blurred and turned red.

"Stupid girl," Zhao said with a shake of his head lowering his hand, smirking at the sound of Zuko's shouts.

"I will kill you for that!" He yelled, jerking at his restraints, his eyes going down to Sakura, seeing the bright red burn on her blistered back, the black leather of her armor scorched and burnt away.

"Men, I cannot believe you let yourselves get taken down by a girl, a girl who's been stuck in the South Pole for the last four years at that." Zhao said shaking his head, watching as the soldiers picked themselves up off the ground, and made their way over to the door.

"When this door opens, unleash all your firepower!" Zhao shouts, turning and got into his stance. Zuko groaned looked down at Sakura as she let out a gasp, followed by a pained moan, her fingers twitching as she tried to get up.

"No, Sakura don't move," Zuko looked over at the girl Sakura always called Katara, tears were falling down her tanned cheeks, "Just stay there, Aang will get us out of here." Zuko glared over at Katara and jerked at his chains again, shouting in frustration when he could get himself free.

Zuko's attention turned to the door Zhao's men stood by as a white light begun to shine through, smoke coming from the cracks, the door slowly opening the white light turning blue, to bright for him to look at and he turned his gaze, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ready," Zhao called out, the light fading and Zuko looked back seeing a pair of bright glowing eyes.

"No! Aang!" Katara shouted, Sokka pulling at his restraints as Zhao's men got ready to attack.

"Fire!" Zhao shouted, he and his men throwing their fists out, streams of fire coming from their punches, engulfing the glowing eyes in large flames, that begun to form a circle around the Avatar, drawing the fire towards him, before throwing it out, the chains around Zuko's wrists turning to ashes and he fell to his knees beside Sakura, scooping her up in his arms, making her cry out in pain.

Zuko glanced back at the figure of Avatar Roku as he fought Zhao's men before he took of down the stairs, clutching Sakura to his chest.

Zuko could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he rushed to the ship, trying his best not to hurt Sakura any more than she already was. He reached his ship, and raised Sakura up, carefully pushing her over the edge of the ship, hearing her let out another cry as she landed on the ship floor, then pulled himself up, kneeling beside her.

"Sakura," He says taking her face in his hands, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes, watching as she winced from the burn on her back, "Sakura you're okay, I'm going to get you out of here okay? Just don't go to sleep." He says and stands quickly, running over to the steering wheel of the ship, turning the engine back on. He glanced over when he heard the sound of the chains being pulled up and saw Sakura leaning against the lever, her face covered in black soot.

"You forgot to raise the anchor stupid," She said weakly, wincing again as she tried to stand up straight before sinking back down, passing out.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Truth

**Legend of the Flower**

**Warnings: **Violence, Sexual Themes, Dark Themes, Profanity

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Sakura and Aisukao, but sometimes I like to pretend I own Zuko for the fun of it.

**Author's Note: **New chapter! Sorry it took so long! But this one is full of information on Sakura so that is why it's a late update. Don't forget to follow the stories blog if you have a tumblr, I believe the link is in the last chapter. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter and thank you so much for reading! REVIEWWW!

**Summary: **_The petals from the cherry blossoms fluttered from the trees slowly, the beauty making the garden seem almost peaceful. But the sound of the girl's cries diminished any feel of peacefulness, and fire lord Ozai made sure to make an example of it. "This is what happens to traitors!" He called out reaching down and gripped the young girl by her arm as she cried out to her mother, who lay lifeless, smoke rising from her burnt corpse. "This woman has been conspiring with the Southern Water Tribe, and she has received her punishment." The little girl buried her face into the man's robes, and he knelt down beside her, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Tell me Sakura, what should we do with you?" He murmurs brushing a tear from her tanned cheek, the little girl swallowing down a sob as she looked at the man who just murdered her mother._

Zuko had never heard of someone sleeping for two weeks without being dead and honestly it scared him. He stared down at Sakura's still body, her hair framed her paling face, her lips weren't as plump as they had been, and she had barely moved an inch since he brought her back to the ship two weeks ago.

He took in a steady breath, glancing over at the now three times bigger Aisukao that nuzzled against Sakura's hand, letting out a small cry when Sakura didn't stroke her fur.

"She'll be up soon," Zuko murmurs reaching over and scratched the cub's ear, but he wasn't sure if she would or not. It had been hard to take care of her, he had brought another woman aboard the ship to take care of changing her bandages and keeping her clean, but she needed to eat solid food, she needed to get out in the sun.

"Prince Zuko," Zuko turned at the sound of his uncle's voice, watching as he came into Sakura's room, seeming sad. "Jen would like to speak with you, she has some grave news." Zuko's eyebrows furrowed together, glancing over at the small elderly woman as she shuffled in beside Iroh. Iroh told Zuko about her, a Northern Water Tribe healer, he told Zuko that she could be trusted; that she had been a friend of his for years and Zuko had been desperate.

"My Prince," The woman's raspy voice sounded distant, her eyes going to Sakura. "I'm afraid there is no longer anything I can do for her." She says sadly, looking back up at Zuko. "The girl does not wake, she has healed, but there's nothing I've been able to do to wake her, I've called upon the spirits…I've prayed for her to return but…." The elder woman trailed off, on the verge of tears it seemed. What was it to her? She hadn't known Sakura, she never spoke to her while she was awake, why should she be upset about this?

Zuko shook his head, "Get out." He growls angrily pointing over at the door, "Sakura will be fine, you did not see. She was up, she helped me get the ship off that Island, she will be fine. She is strong, she'll pull through." Zuko said turning back to look at Sakura, frowning. "She has to be."

"Prince Zuko," Iroh's voice was sad and he walked over to Zuko, putting a hand on his shoulder, "We must be rational, Sakura has given no sign to us that she is to wake up." Zuko shook his head again and shrugged out of his uncle's hold.

"Get out, leave us be!" He shouts in his uncle's face, glaring at him and Iroh nods sadly, before turning to leave taking Jin out with him Aisukao following when he whistled for her.

Zuko takes in a deep breath, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he sits beside Sakura, biting his bottom lip. "You need to wake up," He murmurs reaching over, letting his fingers brush against her cheek, "I just got you back Sakura…Please." Zuko watches as her eyelids twitch, and he sighs, wondering what sort of dream she must be having to keep her asleep for so long…

xXxXx

"_One," Sakura had her hands over her eyes, giggling as she counted, "Two!" She called out louder, hearing the whispers of Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko, "Three! Here I come!" She yells and uncovered her eyes, and turned from the tree as she looked around the garden trying to spot her friends. She saw Azula sitting on the stone bench, her arms crossed over her chest and Sakura walked over to her grinning._

"_That's not a very good hiding spot Zula," She says with a head shake and the younger girl glared up at her._

"_I wasn't hiding! I don't play childish games like this, they're all hiding behind the dragon statue!" Azula said, smirking when the groans of their friends sounded, and they all walked out from behind the statue._

"_Gosh Azula, why did you have to give us away?" Ty Lee pouted, before cart wheeling over. Azula glared at Ty Lee._

"_Because this game is stupid, we should play something more fun…Like fire darts." Sakura frowned, and shook her head at Azula's suggestion._

"_No, last time we played that game with you burnt a hole in Mai's dress." Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest. _

_Azula rolled her eyes, "You're just a chicken cause you know I'm a better fire bender than you 'Kura." Sakura glared, glancing over at Zuko as he tugged on her sleeve._

"_Come on Sakura, let's just go see the turtle ducks." He says taking her hand, making her blush and Sakura nods, glancing over at Mai as she frowned, watching Zuko drag Sakura to the pond. Sakura smiled over at Zuko, swinging there locked hands before they sat down by the pond, Sakura reaching down as one of the baby turtle ducks swam over to her._

"_Why do animals like you so much?" Zuko asked, watching as Sakura pulls her hand from his hold and picked up the little chick, petting its head._

"_I dunno," Sakura said with a shrug, turning and holding the baby up for Zuko to pet, "Momma says its cause animals can sense the good in people's hearts." Sakura smiles a little when the turtle duck lets Zuko pet it, "Which must be why they hate Azula so much." She grumbles, glancing behind her to see Ty Lee walking on her hands, and Azula pushed her ever making her fall, laughing loudly at her friend._

_Sakura handed the turtle duck over to Zuko, and leaned her head against his shoulder, watching as the other turtle ducks swam around, the mother duck watching Zuko with her baby carefully._

"_Zuko, Sakura," Both children turned at the sound of Ursa's voice, and Sakura smiled when she saw her mother walking beside her best friend, a loaf a bread in her hand. "How come you two aren't playing with Azula, and Ty Lee?" Ursa asked, sitting beside Zuko as he shrugged, putting the turtle duck back into the pond._

"_Azula ruined our game of hide and go seek so me and 'Kura decided to watch the turtle ducks." Sakura smiled, and leaned back against her mother, picking of pieces of the bread, then tossed it into the water watching as the turtle ducks scattered to get it. Sakura sighs, smiling a little listening to her mother and Zuko's mother talk when she felt Zuko's hand close around her's again and she blushed. She closed her eyes, thinking that there was no place she'd ever want to be other than the fire nation with Zuko._

_Sakura opened her eyes, seeing the pale blue sky above her, pink petals falling down onto her face. She sits up slowly, looking around at the foggy place she was at. This is not where she remembered being, the last place she remembered was aboard Zuko's tiny vessel he sailed to Crescent Island, where she had been hurt. She stands up slowly, looking down to see she was no longer in her tight leather armor she hated, but now she wore gold and red robes, the cool breeze blowing her skirt around. _

"_Where am I," She pondered out loud, looking around wondering where the cherry blossom petals were falling from._

"_You are dreaming my darling," Sakura's felt her heart cringe at the sound of that beautiful soothing voice and she turned slowly, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of her mother._

"_Momma," Her voice cracked as she took in her mother's appearance. She looked the same as she remembered; her dark hair was pulled back from her face, her ember eyes shined as she stared at her daughter, and she wore the same dark red robes she'd died in. Sakura threw her arms around her mother's waist, sobbing now as Mei-Zhen wrapped her slender arms around her daughter, pressing her lips to her hair._

"_Do not weep Sakura," She hums, pulling back and took Sakura's face in her hands, making her look up at her, "You must wake up my darling." _

"_No," She says as her mother wipes her eyes, "I do not want to, I want to stay with you." Mei-Zhen smiled sadly, and shook her head, pressing her lips to Sakura's forehead._

"_You can't Sakura," She breaths pulling back some, "It's not your time…and Zuko needs you." Sakura shook her head, opening to her mouth to talk, stopping when the world around her began to shift, the cherry blossoms turning to ashes, and her mother pulled away._

"_Mother, I don't want to help Zuko…I want to be with you. I have nothing, you are gone, father is gone, Katara and Sokka hate me now. Please don't leave me again." Sakura sobbed talking a step towards her._

"_Sakura, you are destined for greatness, you always have been. Please do as I say, stay with Zuko, you need him just as much as he needs you." Sakura sobs shaking her head, "Sakura you must wake up now, you have to wake up. We will meet again, I love you so much." Sakura looked up at her mother, watching as she slowly started to fade away._

"_No! Momma please don't leave me! No!" Sakura ran towards her vanishing figure, falling to her hands and knees when she was no longer there, digging her hands into the ashes and cherry blossoms that covered the ground._

"_You need to wake up," Sakura opened her eyes at the sound of Zuko's pained voice, "I just got you back Sakura…Please." Sakura closed her eyes again, feeling the tears slipping down her face as she let out a shaky breath, before opening her eyes._

Sakura could hear Zuko's voice clearly now, not some distant whisper in the wind, she looked around her vision blurry but saw him sitting beside her on the bed, his eyes closed.

"I know that I'm not the same." He says quietly, "But I feel the same with you…I…I missed you Sakura, and I don't want to lose you again." Sakura let out a small sigh, wincing a little from the small pain in her back, Zuko's eyes snapping to her, his jaw dropping some.

"Do you normally only admit the truth to unconscious people Zuzu?" She says smiling weakly, feeling the tears forming in her eyes. Zuko leaned down on the bed, and pulled Sakura to his chest without thinking, hugging her tightly.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, unable to control herself when she started to cry, burying her face into his shoulder. "I saw her Zuko." She says her voice cracking. "My mom…I saw her…She held me…She spoke to me…It was so real." Zuko frowned, pulling back some and brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"What did she say?" He asks and Sakura lets out a broken laugh, moving her hands to his neck. "What?" He asks and Sakura shakes her head, reaching Zuko's hands and took them in hers, laying back in the bed some.

"It doesn't matter," She says quietly glancing around the room, looking outside "What day is it?"

"It's Sunday, it's been two weeks since your accident, almost three." Sakura's jaw dropped; three weeks? She'd been asleep for three weeks? What had Zuko done while she was unconscious? Could he have caught the Avatar? He didn't seem to thrilled and by the looks of the calm waters outside they were no longer in fire nation territory.

"What have I missed?" She asks sitting up in the bed, "Who's been taking care of my wounds?" She blushed a little wondering if Zuko had been the one to change her bandages, she certainly hoped not.

"Iroh brought a friend of his onto the ship," Zuko said resting his hands on the bed, "She's been taking care of you whenever I'm away, she made sure you were always comfortable." Zuko says and Sakura sighs in relief smiling a little.

"And the Avatar, have you captured him yet?" Sakura asked, watching as Zuko shook his head.

"We ran into him and some pirates a couple days ago, but he had the upper hand…again. I…I got to speak with Katara." Zuko says and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You mean she actually sat down to tea with you or you captured her?" Sakura asked making Zuko look away and she chuckled, "So you captured her then…Well what happened?"

"She blamed me for you betraying them," Zuko said watching as Sakura frowned, "She refused to tell me where the Avatar was, so I had Pirates find him, then they escaped." Sakura smiled, not able to contain the small chuckle.

"Pirates huh? Now that sounds like an adventure, I can't believe I slept through all that." She watches as Zuko smiles, staring at her, and she blushed more, thinking back to what her mother said…That she needed him just as much as he needed her. She really didn't want that to be true, but it was starting to feel true.

"Prince Zuko," Sakura turned to look at the door as it opened, a big white furry creature rushing in before Iroh came in, and Sakura grinned.

"Aisukao!" She says happily, the not so little cub jumping onto her bed, and onto her making her let out a huff, "Oh wow, you've grown." Sakura wrapped her arms around the Polar Tiger's neck, pulling her to her as she purred.

"Sakura, you're up." Iroh says happily, coming over to stand beside Zuko. "It's a miracle." Sakura smiled up at Iroh, closing her eyes when the old man leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "It's good to see those eyes again little flower, you gave us a scare."

Sakura chuckled shrugging a little, "It takes more than a pissed of fire bender to kill me." She says scratching behind Aisukao's ears when she nipped at her hand.

"Apparently so," Iroh smiles then turns back to look at Zuko, "Prince Zuko, there is a storm rolling in, I suggest we turn back, find a nice village to stay at until it blows over." Sakura glances back out the window, it was sunny out, and there was not a single cloud in the sky Zuko seemed to be sharing the exact thoughts.

"There is no storm coming Uncle," Zuko said shaking his head crossing his arms over his chest, "The weather is perfect, we stay on course." Iroh sighs, folding his hands together.

"The storm is coming from the North, it's big." Iroh says calmly, "If you do not want to wait it out then I suggest we alter our course and head South West."

"We know the Avatar is traveling to the North, so we head towards the North." Zuko says narrowing his eyes at the uncle and Sakura sighs, swinging her legs over the bed.

"Zuko stop arguing with your uncle, you're making me wish I hadn't woken up," She groans trying to stand up, Zuko gripping her arm to help her.

"Be careful, you haven't been on your feet in weeks." Zuko says, his voice calming down again, and Sakura shakes her head, wrapping her arm around his as he helps her stand up straight.

"I'll go get Jin, she'll want to take a look at her." Iroh says and hurries out Aisukao glancing over at Sakura then back at the open door before Sakura waved her off to follow. Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning down a bit to keep her on her feet.

"How do you feel?" He asks his face extremely close to hers and she blushes more turning her head some.

"Funny," Sakura said letting Zuko help her walk around the room some, "I want to go on the deck, I need fresh air." Zuko nods, and walks back over to her bed, helping her sit back down.

"We can go up once the nurse takes a look at you," He says reaching over and pulled her robe back over her shoulder, making her blush. "I'll meet you up there." Sakura smiles a little nodding as she brushes a few curls behind her ear, watching as Zuko turned to leave, stopping as he reached the door.

"I expect you to be back on your feet soon Sakura," He says glancing back at her, "We have an Avatar to catch if you're ever going to get back into the fire nation."

"Whatever you say Prince Zuko," Sakura said, giving him a two finger salute before he left her room. Sakura sighs, and stretches her legs out, standing back up slowly, gripping on the night stand to keep her balance as she walked towards the full length mirror. She frowned at her appearance, lowering her robe, noticing how she'd lost some weight, and her skin wasn't as tanned as before. She turned dropping the robe more, noticing a few jagged scars that the bandages didn't cover.

"Great, another one, just what I wanted," She grumbled out loud to herself, jumping a little when she noticed the elderly woman standing at the door.

"I didn't mean to scare you," The woman smiled walking over to Sakura as she pulled her robes back around her shoulders, "How do you feel dear?" She asks, placing her hand on Sakura's back, leading her back over to the bed.

Sakura shrugs, sitting back down on her bed, letting the woman pull her robes from her shoulders. "I feel fine, a little sore, kind of confused, but fine." Sakura says, wincing as the woman pressed against the spot on her back she'd been hit.

"Just as I suspected," The woman hummed then started to unravel the bandages, "Did you have any strange dreams? You were asleep for such a long time; I wouldn't be surprised if you spent the entire time in the spirit world."

Sakura glanced over at her raising an eyebrow, "The Spirit World? I thought only the Avatar could enter the spirit world without dying." Sakura said, moving her arms so the woman could remove her bandages.

"Yes, but some souls can get caught." The woman started, glancing up at Sakura, "You suffered a great injury Sakura, you were practically dead when Prince Zuko brought me to you. Some people who feel they don't have much to live for give up." The woman explained unraveling her bandages again, and Sakura frowned. "I healed you like he asked, I fed you, I cleaned you, but you never woke up, not even when you're wounds were fully healed." The woman shook her head, "You had no desire to live, but somehow you miraculously pulled through, like somehow in the midst of your slumber something convinced you to live." Sakura nods slowly, covering her bare chest once the bandages were gone, and let the elderly woman push her forward some, her hands going to her back. "Which means either you were just very tired, or trapped in the spirit world." Sakura glanced down at her hands, remembering how the ashes and petals felt when she held them in her palms; she remembered the warmth of her mother's embrace, the calming sound of her voice…Could she have been trapped like the woman said and not just dreaming? Sakura swallowed down the lump in her throat, had she really saw her mother again, in spirit form?

"All that's left is getting rid of this nasty scar," The woman said, and pulled out a small pouch.

"What's that?" Sakura sat up some, watching as the elder smiled, and brought her hand to the spout of the pouch, pulling her hand back, the water inside following, "You're a water bender!" Sakura gasped, smiling a little. "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, my father is Chief Hakoda's brother, Tikanni, my cousin is a water bender." Sakura grinned, she hadn't seen a water tribe member in so long.

"My, my, being in the presence of kin certainly got you chipper," Sakura smiles a little at what the woman said, "My name is Jin, I am a healer from the Northern Water Tribe…I've known General Iroh for some time now." She says explaining why she'd agreed to come aboard the ship without Sakura having to ask, "I've also known you for some quite some time."

Sakura looked at the woman confused, "What do you mean?" Jin smiles shaking her head as she moves her hands to Sakura's back, slowly getting to work on healing the damaged skin.

"I told prince Zuko to give up on you," Jin said with a shrug, making Sakura frown a little, "I knew you would pull through, you are a strong woman, just like your mother. It's something us Lei's all have in common." It took Sakura a while to catch on to what Jin said, she was dazed from the strange feeling the healing caused her, but once it sunk in she turned, her eyebrows creasing with confusion. "But Zuko needed to admit how he felt, so you'd have something to pull you from the spirit world, I knew it was the only way you'd leave Mei-Zhen, you are a lot like her, so stubborn."

"Wait…What?" She asks looking over at the woman as she smiled, "The Lei's have always been a noble fire nation family." Sakura didn't understand what Jin had meant, but the elder woman smiled shaking her head.

"Sakura you've never met me, and your mother never told you it seems" She says putting the healing water back into the pouch, and helped Sakura pull her robe back on, "This may shock you." Sakura watched as Jin reached into the bag she had, and pulled out a rolled up scroll, then handed it to her. Sakura took it gingerly, and slowly opened it, staring down at the painting. It looked like a younger version of Jin, she wore fire nation robes, and stood next to a man who also wore fire nation clothes, and in her arms was a small baby, below the pictures was the year the painting was done, and the names of the family.

_General Idan Lei, Jin Lei, Mei-Zhen Lei_

Sakura's jaw dropped and she looked over at Jin, the woman smiling at her. "You…You're my grandmother?" She shook her head, no her mother told her that her grandmother was a noble lady of the fire nation, married to a great general, not a Northern Water Tribe healer.

"Yes my dear," Jin says, "I've wanted to see you for so long, but you were shipped off to the Southern Water Tribe…and I was taken into custody by the Fire Nation." Jin frowned, squeezing Sakura's hands. "There is so much you do not know about your family Sakura, so much about your mother…the reason for her death." Sakura shook her head, standing up quickly, wrapping her robe securily around your waist.

"My mother was murdered for wanting to be with the man she loved!" Sakura shouted at her supposed grandmother, feeling the tears in her eyes again, "There are no untold secrets, my mother told me everything, she would never keep things from me! My mother loved me!" She said, shaking her head but she was just trying to convince herself, she knew her mother was secretive, especially towards the end of her life.

Jin stood up, walking over to Sakura, "Sakura Mei-Zhen did love you, so very much, that's why she kept it from you…To protect you. I'm so sorry to put this on you," Jin says shaking her head, "But I know the reason behind you helping Prince Zuko and you must know before you make the wrong choice." Sakura glared a little, and Jin put her hands on her hips, "Don't give me that look Sakura, I swear you and your mother are practically the same person." Jin sighs and reaches forward, holding her hand out, "Sit back down love, let me explain to you, please." Sakura stares at Jin's hand, before taking it and let her pull her back to the bed.

"You're my grandmother?" Sakura asks again, trying to let it sink in, but it was just so hard to think her mother had lied to her all that time. Jin smiles and nods, reaching over to brush away a tear that slipped from her eye.

"I am," She says taking a breath, "I met your grandfather when he raided my home," She says weakly laughing a little, "I had hated him so much at first, he had to take me captive…But he was kind to me, kind to all the water benders he took." Sakura watched as Jin settled into her thoughts for a moment, "He was a fire bender and a strong General in Azulon's army and was good friend's with the Fire Lord, they'd grown up together he always stood beside him but then he fell in love with me…." Jin sighs shaking her head, "I too had fallen for him of course, silly me." She laughs a little, her hand going to the betrothal necklace around her neck, "I moved to the Fire Nation with him, I left my village behind, my family, everything in my life to be with the man I loved." She looked up at Sakura, "Then we had your mother."

"What was she like?" Sakura whispered, and Jin beamed.

"She was beautiful, she was stubborn, very opinionated, and never let anyone tell her what to do, even me at times." Jin laughs again shaking her head, "She met Tikanni when I went to visit the Southern Water Tribe, I may have joined the fire nation, but I was still part of the Tribes, and I would never betray them. Your father was…I'm not sure how to say this, but he was very well known around the Southern Tribe." She chuckles and Sakura smiles, "He sought after Mei-Zhen, but she never gave him the time of day, that is until she realized she was in love with him."

"Did they never marry? Mother used to tell the other nobles that my father was a brave solider in Ozai's army and that they married before he went off to war where he died, leaving her alone to have me."

Jin smiled a little nodding, "They did, he presented her with a betrothal necklace almost a year after staying in the South Pole," Jin frowns, "It was hard for them, Hakoda was upset with Tikanni at first, but he came around after a while, but when we had to return to the Fire Nation she was forced to leave him behind, his face was known, he'd taken down one of the ships in the fleets to attack the north." Sakura nods, her mother told her that, whenever Sakura would ask about her father. "Mei-Zhen was close friends with Ursa as you know, and once with Ozai, but after a while he grew suspicious of her, suspicious of our family…"Jin started to tear up, and she wiped at her eye, "He found out about Idan an I…And his punishment was an Agni Kai, it was a duel to the death, like most, and he lost." Sakura took her grandmother's hand when her voice cracked making her smile sadly, "Ozai forced me to leave my home in the Fire Nation, and banished me back to the North Pole…You and Mei-Zhen were supposed to be banished, but Ursa begged him to let her stay and he did."

"I knew most of this….I…I didn't know I still had grandparents, but I knew about my father, I knew that Ozai had wanted us out of the Fire Nation for some reason…Is that all my mother did not tell me?" Sakura said quickly, pulling her hand back to run through her hair as Jin sighed.

"Your mother was giving information to the other nations," Jin says, watching as Sakura's eyes widened, "She would give them the battle strategies, numbers of soldiers they had in each battalion, any weak spots that the Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribes could strike at. She betrayed the nation for the good of humanity, she knew that the war had to be stopped, no matter the cost."

Sakura's voice was stuck in her throat, a small mumble flowing past her lips, she didn't know what to say, what to think. Her mother really had betrayed the Fire Nation, she really had been a traitor…For a good reason yes, but she had still lied to her. Sakura looked down at her hands, taking in a breath, trying her best not to be mad at her mother for this, it was for the right reasons, her mother was helping to try and end the war.

"Sakura," Jin says pulling another thing out of her bag, and Sakura looked up, seeing the small beautiful box Jin pulled out. "Your mother would want you to have this." Sakura took the box as she handed it over, and opened it slowly, tears filling her eyes as she did. In the box there lay her mother's betrothal necklace, and another scroll. She took it out and carefully unrolled it, a few tears rolling down her cheeks at the sight of a younger version of her mother and father, her as a baby in their arms.

"Do you know where they took my father?" Sakura asked quietly, picking up the betrothal necklace carefully.

"He went to where all Fire Nation war prisoners and traitors go." She said sadly, standing up, "The Boiling Rock." Sakura nods slowly, making a mental note of the prison her father was at, she was going to get him out of there.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asks watching as Jin headed towards the door, "You're staying with me right?" Jin frowned as Sakura stood, and walked towards her, her back feeling better.

"I can't my dear, Zuko doesn't know who I am to you, he doesn't even know I know you." She said sadly, brushing a curl from Sakura's face. "I need to report back to him, I'll stay on the ship until next time he docks, then I must return to my home." Sakura frowned, nodding slowly.

"You told me that you knew my plan," Sakura started, and Jin nods, "But how, I've never told anyone." Sakura watched as her grandmother smiled and shook her head.

"Any decent person would want revenge for the murder of their mother Sakura, even Zuko. But be careful my dear, you can't let your anger for the Fire Lord get in the way of seeing what is truly destined to happen." Jin places her hands on Sakura's shoulders, smiling sadly at her, "I will miss you Sakura, but we will meet again, I swear it." She says and Sakura nods wrapping her arms around her grandmother's waist.

"Thank you for telling me," Sakura whispers into her shoulder pulling back some, "And thank you for saving me."

"I didn't save you dear," Jin said with a smile, "Zuko saved you, you should be thanking him." Sakura nods, and watches as Jin leaves her room, closing the door behind her. Sakura took in a breath, looking around her room, then out the window at the darkening sky.

"And that's what happens when you doubt Iroh," She mutters to herself then shakes her head, walking over to her dresser. She pulled out a red dress with black trimmings, and shrugged off her robe. She found her breast bindings and quickly put them on, surprised when the pain in her back didn't start up from the fabric rubbing against her skin. She slipped the dress on, and slipped on her shoes before making her way to the mirror. She sighs, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, not bothering to put in her mother's clip, it was late, and she had no one to impress all she wanted was some of Iroh's tea, and some sweets.

She glanced over at the box on her bed and bit her lip before heading over to it and picked up her mother's betrothal necklace, she slipped it into the pocket of her dress then left her room, grinning when Aisukao looked up from her spot outside her door.

"There's my girl," Sakura said happily as Aisukao stands up, her head now at Sakura's thigh, "Wow you are so big already, you must have hit a growth spurt." She coos kneeling down and wrapped her arms around the polar tiger's neck, running her fingers through the white striped fur. Sakura stood up, patting Aisukao on the head before continuing down the hall towards the deck, frowning when the sun was hidden behind the giant grey clouds.

"Zuko, you really should start listening to your uncle." Sakura called to him as she walked to him, watching as he turned quickly.

"What are you doing out of your room, Jin said you would need more rest!" Zuko shouts walking to meet her halfway, taking a hold of her elbow.

"Jin is far to worried," Sakura explains glancing over to see her speaking with Iroh beside the railing of the ship, "I am fine, in fact I'm more than fine, as long as I get tea and some cake." Sakura said with a smile taking Zuko's hand from her elbow.

"You need to heal Sakura," Zuko said gripping her shoulders, "You go back to your room, and I'll have someone bring you food." He says and Sakura pouts crossing her arms over her chest as Iroh and Lieutenant Jee walked over, Jin walking back down to the cargo bay where she must've been staying.

"Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all." Sakura smiled a little as Zuko took in a breath, trying to control his temper.

"Lucky guess," Iroh said pleasantly, and Sakura smiled over at him watching as Zuko turned to look at the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, you better show some respect!" Zuko shouted jabbing his fingers into the older man's chest, "Or I will teach it to you!" Zuko glared up at the man and Sakura sighed shaking her head as she looked over at Iroh.

"What do _you_ know about respect?" Jen snapped back at Zuko surprising Sakura while Iroh tried to signal him to stop, "The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect!" Sakura glances over at Iroh as he slaps a hand to his forehead, and she sighs shaking her head. "You don't care about anyone but yourself and your little traitor wench! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?" Sakura raised an eyebrow; she had been having a hard time getting Jee to warm up to her it seems he was one of the few men that believe she was in fact a traitor.

"Don't speak about her like that," Zuko shouted stepping closer to Jee, getting in his face, "She's a more honorable solider than you are." He growled, clenching his fists to his sides as Jee did the same, a few sparks of flames shooting from their hands. Zuko goes to strike, but Jee blocks him and the two lock wrists, smoke rising from their hands.

"Easy now," Iroh says stepping in front of Sakura, and beside the two stopping the fight from going any further, "Enough! We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better."

"I know I would," Sakura says patting her stomach as Zuko and Jee both glare over at her, Jee dropping his hand and stormed off.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko grumbles to Iroh, and Iroh puts a comforting hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down before Zuko shrugs it off and storms away, leaving only Iroh and Sakura on the deck, watching as Aisukao crawled around on her front paws, hunting a ship rat.

"He's awfully grumpy," Sakura sighs glancing up at the sky as thunder sounded, Aisukao looking up at the sound, "And now we're all going to die because of it." She says and Iroh smiles putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on little flower, let's go get you some tea and cake." He says laughing as Sakura let out a squeal in delight.

xXxXx

Sakura hadn't been so full in her life, when Iroh took her to the kitchen she couldn't help herself, she ate everything in sight and even got ahold of the wine. She now walked along the hall of the crew's quarters, a little tipsy, with Aisukao at her heels. Zuko hadn't left his room since storming away after the fight with Jee, and Iroh had wandered off some place. She had it in her mind to visit Jen, she didn't want her to leave, but she was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact her mother had lied to her all that time.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she heard the sound of Iroh's voice echoing down the hall, and she went towards it, peeking into the room where she saw Iroh, Leuitinant Jee and two other soldiers sitting around the fire, drinks in hand.

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance of things returning to normal." She hears Jee say and she frowns a little when she realizes Iroh must have told them the story behind Zuko.

"Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope." Iroh says and Sakura smiles a little getting ready to turn when she hears Jee bring up her name.

"What about Sakura? Why does Zuko care so much about her? I know that her family betrayed the fire nation…You'd think Zuko would hate her for it." She hears Iroh let out a sigh.

"Sakura has a kind heart Jee, she is not a traitor…She was only tweleve when her mother was murdered in front of her." She could hear the sadness in Iroh's voice and she slid down the wall, Aisukao laying down beside her, placing her head in her lap as Sakura eavesdropped.

"Zuko and Sakura were very close as children," She heard Iroh laugh, "They were inseparable, always running off together, playing together, their mother's use to speak to me about them wishing to marry." Sakura blushed at that, she remembered all the times her mother and Ursa would tease them about their closeness, how that they'd end up being married one day.

"Zuko wasn't told of Sakura's banishment until a few weeks after it happened, his father lied to him, he told Zuko that Mei-Zhen was still alive and took Sakura, that the two of them fled the fire nation with important battle strategies and documents…Zuko was torn, he missed Sakura, but he knew he was supposed to hate her but he never did, even if he acted like he did, it was just that, an act." Sakura frowned, she pretended hate Zuko when she was sent to the South Pole, only because of his father, but she'd missed him while she was gone.

"Zuko may be naïve at times, but he is a smart boy, and he has a good heart, he hides that fact very well, but lately Sakura has been helping him gather his old self, she's good for him to be around." Sakura stood up once Iroh finished his story, and she headed for Zuko's room. She knocked once before she let herself in, spotting Zuko sitting in front of his shrine.

"Are you busy?" She asks quietly, glancing down at Aisukao as she let herself in, and went to Zuko's bed.

"Not really," Zuko said looking over at her as she took a step towards him stumbling some, making him stand up. "What's wrong?" He asks his hands going to her forearms to help her stand, smelling wine. "You've been drinking?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"Only I a little," She said holding her fingers up to show him how little, "Are you okay? I haven't seen you since you and Jee got into your cat fight." She giggles letting him drag her over to his bed, sitting her down.

"I'm fine," He grumbled sitting down beside her while she leaned back against Aisukao.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and reached into her pocket, "I brought you your favorite candy." She whispers holding her hand up. Zuko smiles a little as he reached over to take one, taking it from its wrapper before popping it into his mouth.

Sakura pulls her hand back and unwraps the other piece, "So I wanted to thank you." She says quietly, popping her candy into her mouth as Zuko looks back over at her.

"For what?" He questions, watching as she sits up some, her hair falling from its ponytail.

"For saving me," She smiles at him brushing the loose strands behind her ear, "Without you I'd be dead, and I just wanted to thank you."

Zuko bit his lip and glanced down at her hand resting on his leg before looking back at up at her, "I wouldn't have just left you there." He says quietly and she shrugs, trying to stand up.

"Yeah but you could have." She says watching as he stood up, towering over her. "So I'm going to go to my room, and pray this storm doesn't kill us." She says with a smile biting her lip as he nods leaning towards her some, their lips extremely close before the sound of thunder made her jump, and then something slammed against the ship, sending her forward into his arms.

"Lighting must have hit the ship," Zuko said quickly holding her arms and brought her away from his chest, brushing some hair from her face. "Are you okay?" He asks and Sakura nods quickly, fighting of the stupid feeling in her stomach as she feels her face getting warmer. "I must get to the deck, stay here." Zuko says quickly before he ran out of the room, whisling for Aisukao to follow him, which to Sakura's surprise she did.

Apparently Aisukao and Zuko had bonded quite a bit while she'd been unconscious. Sakura took a breath trying to gather her composure before she headed out of the room and towards the deck, spotting Iroh preforming a stance she didn't recognize, her eyes widening as she saw the lighting coming from the sky, and hit Iroh.

"Oh my gosh! Iroh! Iroh!" She screamed running over to him, her hand going to her mouth as Iroh let out a cough, smoke coming from his mouth, the ends of his fingers blackened and his hair going every which way.

"That normally doesn't happen," He coughs lowering his hands and Sakura stares at him in shock before looking up at the watch tower to see the Helmsman scream, falling before Zuko grabbed his hand, and brought him to safety. Sakura gripped onto Iroh's arm as the ship began to rock back forth, Zuko passing the helmsman to Jee before they started back down the ladder. Sakura rushed over to Zuko, throwing her arms around his neck as the helmsman thanked him.

"The Avatar!" Sakura pulled away from Zuko and looked up at the sky, seeing the bison flying over the waters, and she bit her lip hoping that Sokka and Katara were okay. Sakura glances over at Zuko when she hears Jee question him about what they were to do.

"Let him go, we need to get this ship to safety." Sakura smiled over at Zuko before looking back up at the sky as another bolt of lightning hit the water in front of them.

"Then we must head for the eye of the storm." Iroh said pointing in the of the storm and Sakura swallowed, watching as Aisukao played in the water that was on the ship in the distance.

"Alright, everyone report back to your positions! Let's get this ship to safety!" Zuko shouted then turned to Sakura taking her hand, "You need to get back down to your room, it's to dangerous for you to be up here." He said moving to lead her back to her bedroom but she pulled back, dragging him along with her arm.

"No way Prince Zuko, I am not missing out on this." She said with a head shake smiling when he sent her a look, "If I get hit by lighting then you can get mad at me, but for now let me just enjoy this dangerous storm, full of lighting, please." Sakura put a hand on his chest giving him one of her smiles before he blushed and sighed letting go of her arm and begun spouting out orders, walking away from her. Sakura whistled for Aisukao and she ran over to her, nuzzling against her leg.

"Aisukao, make sure no men have fallen off the ship, check the cargo bay to make sure Jin is safe." Sakura said, causing a few men to stop and eye her curiously. Sakura smiled when Aisukao ran off and she turned to the men giving a shrug, "She's just a smart as you, you know, maybe even smarter." She said pointing behind them just as a wave crashed against the ship, drenching them. Sakura giggled and ran off towards where Zuko went, finding him standing beside Iroh as the ship pulled through the storm, and the rain stopped, the sun shining down on them making her grin.

"Uncle I'm sorry," Sakura smiled when she heard Zuko apologize, Iroh accepting it without a second thought and she made her way towards them, soaking wet and threw her arms around their shoulders.

"The sun's nice; I believe I will be spending most of my time up here." She said with a nod, pulling her hair from its ponytail before slipping her soaking wet shoes off. "Don't ever let me sleep again alright?" She called behind her as she walked passed them, hearing Zuko's shocked gasp when she pulled her dress over her head leaving her in only her slip and breast bindings.


	9. Chapter Nine: Don't Give Up

**Legend of the Flower**

**Disclaimer: **I've decided that I own Zuko, it's just, I own him, secretly, so yeah…

**Warning:**Dark themes, violence, profanity, and sexual themes.

**Author's Note:** So this chapter is short…and delayed, and probably a bit disappointing…BUT I promise next chapter will be AMAZING! I just got busy with finals and stuff but school's over now and you guys have me all summer, so enjoy this wonderful filler chapter.

**Summary:**_The petals from the cherry blossoms fluttered from the trees slowly, the beauty making the garden seem almost peaceful. But the sound of the girl's cries diminished any feel of peacefulness, and fire lord Ozai made sure to make an example of it. "This is what happens to traitors!" He called out reaching down and gripped the young girl by her arm as she cried out to her mother, who lay lifeless, smoke rising from her burnt corpse. "This woman has been conspiring with the Southern Water Tribe, and she has received her punishment." The little girl buried her face into the man's robes, and he knelt down beside her, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Tell me Sakura, what should we do with you?" He murmurs brushing a tear from her tanned cheek, the little girl swallowing down a sob as she looked at the man who just murdered her mother._

Sakura had been spending most of her time with Zuko since she'd woken up, the two had been inseparable. Sakura woke up every day at noon and no earlier. She'd have her tea with Iroh, and then meet Zuko on the deck for some fire bending training. Today was the day Jen was to leave, so instead of spending her time with Zuko, Sakura went down to the cargo hold where Jen was. Sakura knocked on the door, smiling sheepishly when Jen answered.

"Hi," Sakura said and held up the pot of tea, "It's warm, Iroh just made it for us." She said, and Jen smiled before taking a step back letting Sakura into her room. Sakura glanced around the small room, there was a cot, that had more pillows then needed she thought, must have been supplied by Iroh, and a small chest at the foot of the bed.

"What brings you to my quarters dear? Jen asked closing the door , watching as Sakura set the tea on the chest, and placed two cups down shrugging as she poured the tea into the cups.

"I wanted to speak with you," Sakura started biting her lip, "You know before you left…I've been avoiding you, and I felt bad." Sakura handed the cup to Jen smiling weakly before taking a sip of her own tea.

"I understand Sakura," Jen said with a head shake kneeling down on the ground beside her, taking a sip of her tea, "It was a lot to take in, you needed time."

Sakura nods slowly, sipping her tea as she tried to think of what to say. She had so many questions, to many for Jen to answer in the short period of time they were going to be with each other that day, she hated that she'd just found her only family left, and she had to lose her.

"How was the South Pole?" Jen's question pulled Sakura from her thoughts and she looked up from her tea, smiling a bit. "The last time I was there Hakoda was a young man, just starting out being a chief, hadn't even married Kya yet I believe."

Sakura smiled sadly, "Hakoda left two years ago with the other warriors…I'm sure you heard about that attack on the village, the one that killed Katara's mother." Sakura frowned thinking back to it, that had happened before Sakura had went to the village, she never got a chance to meet her Aunt, but she always heard wonderful things about her from Katara and Sokka. "Kanna, my other grandmother, has been taking care of the village…Sokka, Katara and I helped her, but now she's on her own…But I'm sure it's fine." Sakura bit her lip, she wasn't sure if it was fine. Her grandmother was old, having to take of the entire village all on her own had to be tiring.

"Im sure she is, Kanna was always a very capable woman, raising Hakoda and Tikanni must have taken lots of patience." Jen laughed shaking her head, "I got lucky with Mei-Zhen, she never got herself in to much trouble." Sakura smiled setting her tea down.

"Can you tell me about her?" Sakura asked leaning forward some, and Jen smiles nodding once before sighing.

"Well you knew your mother well enough I'm sure," Jen said looking down at her tea, "She was truly one of a kind, she always liked to contradict herself. She was rebellious, and yet she was very obedient, she was kind, but she could be cruel…There really is no one else like her…Well maybe there is one other person." Jen said smiling over at Sakura, making her grin. "You look just like her you know? You have your father's complexion, but everything else, is exactly like her."

Sakura smiled, letting her hand go to her mother's necklace she now chose to wear, Jen's eyes following her hands, smiling when she spotted it.

"I remember when your father came to me, asking for my blessing." Jen said with a nod, "He said it took him three days to carve that necklace, he said he wanted it to be perfect…and it truly is…He loved her very much…As he loved you." Sakura frowned, she wished she knew her father…She'd only met him once, a few days before her mother was killed, before he was taken prisoner.

_Sakura stood in the foyer of her estate in the Fire Nation Capital, she peeked behind the some what closed door leading to the tea room. She could see her mother pouring a strange man dressed in water nation clothes. She remembered what her mother used to tell her about her father, it was different from what she told the other citizens of the fire nation, she always told them that her father was a brave solider in the fire lord's army, that he died to save his comrades, but really her father was a warrior from the southern water tribe. Could this be him? Could this be the father she dreamed of, that she always wish she would meet. _

"_Do you think she will be happy?" The man had a very dark voice, it was raspy, but it was kind, and it was oddly familiar. _

"_Of course she will, I'm sure she will miss Prince Zuko at first…But she will adjust." Her mother spoke to the man softly and Sakura watched as she reached over to take the man's hand, and he intertwined the fingers. "Tikanni my love, do not worry. Everything is going to work according to plan, trust me." Sakura opened the door now, both adults turning to look at the girl as she stood in the doorway, staring at them._

"_Momma," Sakura said quietly looking over at her mother as she stood, letting go of Tikanni's hand. "I…are we going to the palace soon?" Sakura swallowed, looking back over at the man as he stood up slowly, staring at her._

"_In a few days my darling, Fire Lord Ozai has been very busy, as has Prince Zuko." Mei-Zhen said walking over to Sakura, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Sakura I'd like you to meet someone." Sakura watched as Tikanni walked towards them slowly, taking in a breath as he came to a stop in front of them. "Sakura this is Tikanni, from the Southern Water Tribe." Sakura looked up at the man, biting her lip._

"_Are you…"Sakura trailed off, looking down at the ground, and Tikanni knelt down in front of her, taking his chin in his hand, tilting her face back up towards him._

"_Yes I am," He says smiling, his eyes watering some as Sakura looked up at him, "I've dreamt of this day my flower, you are so beautiful." Sakura let out a small sob, smiling as she threw her arms around the man, no, her father's neck, wrapping her arms around his neck when he hugged her tighter, pressing his lips to her hair._

Sakura let out a shaky breath, smiling over at Jen, "I wish you didn't have to leave." She says quietly, and Jen smiled back sadly, reaching over and took her granddaughter's hand.

"I know my love, but we will find each other again, I promise you." Jen said smiling and Sakura nods, leans forward, wrapping her arms around the older woman's shoulders, pulling her close.

"I will find you Grandmother, I promise." Sakura whispers and pulls back, "I should go see how Zuko is doing, he might need someone to calm him down."

"Ah yes, Prince Zuko is a bit testy." Jen chuckled standing up as Sakura did, "You know dear, your mother used to always go on about the two of you." Jen said teasingly, walking over to the door with her, "She used to tell me that you two had the cutest little crush on each other, perhaps that hasn't changed?" Sakura blushed, turning her gaze to the ground as she shook her head.

"Zuko and I have no crush on each other." Sakura said, looking back up at Jen as she smirked, "I'm serious." Sakura grumbled, and Jen laughed shaking her head as she opened the door for her.

"I understand Sakura," Jen said smiling, "I'll come see you before I leave." Jen said and Sakura nods, smiling at her before heading out of the room and to the deck. Sakura smiled when spotted Zuko on the deck, practicing his bending and she walked over to him, keeping quiet as she made her way towards him.

"Straighten you stance," She teased watching as his shoulders slumped and he let out a huff of fire, turning to look at her as she rocked on her heels, her hands folded behind her back.

"Do you need something Sakura?" Zuko asked raising an eyebrow and she smiled playfully shaking her head.

"No, just thought I'd watch you practice, maybe we could put an apple on your head, and see if I can hit it without hitting you." Sakura raised a hand, lighting it up with her blue flames and Zuko rolled his eyes at her.

"You were never good at that game," He murmurs walking passed her, and she followed close behind him.

"Neither were you," Sakura said quickly, skipping a bit to catch up with him, walking beside him now, "Remember that trick Azula and Ty Lee played on you and Mai? You two ended up in the fountain." Sakura chuckled as she remembered, and Zuko grumbled walking up the stairs that lead to the navigation room,

"Were you apart of that too then?" Zuko asked glancing down at her as she shook her head.

"No, If you don't recall Mai and I both yelled at Azula and splashed her with the water, which ended badly on our part, but it was worth it." Sakura smiled at the memory and followed Zuko into the room where Jee was looking down at a map and where Iroh was playing Pai Sho, Aisukao's head resting in his lap. Sakura parted with Zuko as he headed over to where Jee was studying a map and she went over to where Iroh was, sitting beside him studying his game of Pai Sho.

Sakura stroked her chin like she had a beard watching as Ming, the engineer made a move, and she studied the board, "Ah ha!" She said before stopping Iroh from moving a piece and reached over, moving one grinning when she beat the game for Iroh crossing her arms over her chest smugly and Min pouted.

"Ah, very good Sakura, your mother was always very good at Pai Sho, it's nice to know you are just as good." Iroh said happily clapping his hand on her shoulder. Sakura smiles happily, glancing over at the window as the sun shining through disappears, a much larger ship blocking it.

"What do they want?" Zuko snapped and Sakura stood up quickly, Aisukao raising to her feet, growling at the window.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Iroh says rubbing his hands together and Sakura swallowed going over to Zuko quickly as she watched soldiers board the ship.

"You think they're here for me?" Sakura whispered quietly to Zuko staring at the door, waiting for it to be slammed open.

"No…No I don't think so." Zuko said calmly glancing down at his hand when he felt Sakura grip it, moving a bit closer to him. The door opened and two armored men walked in going straight to Zuko, and opened up a scroll that was a wanted sign for the Avatar.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance," The man lowered the scroll and Sakura looked over at Zuko, " All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao." Sakura watched as Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, the grip he had on her hand becoming incredibly tight.

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!" Iroh said happily, and Sakura let out a breath as Zuko let go of her hand, reaching up to rub his face.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass." Zuko said sullenly, and Sakura leaned back against the control board watching as one of the soldiers dared to argue with him.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"OFF MY SHIP!" Sakura scrunched her face up, leaning her head away from the shouted Zuko bring her hand to her ear to rub it as the guards proceeded to exit the control room.

"Shouting really doesn't help anything you know? Unless you wish to deafen them, and me for that matter." Sakura teased, glancing over at Zuko as he let out a huff his shoulders slumping as he leaned against the control board.

"Excellent!" Iroh shouted and Sakura glanced over at him watching as he reached across the table and pulled all the chips towards him, "I take the pot. But, you're all improving. I'm certain you will win if we play again." Sakura smiles over at Iroh as the crewmen groan, and Zuko takes in a breath before he turned on his heel, and stormed out of the control room.

xXxXx

Sakura leaned against the steel wall outside on the deck, Aisukao resting beside her, both watching as Zuko practiced his fire bending. She could tell something was wrong with him, he's firebending was sloppy, on account of how angry he was, and he hadn't bossed around any of the men in hours. Sakura sighed and stepped away from the wall, walking over to him waving her hand in a swift motion, putting out the fire he was about to shoot towards the air and he groaned in frustration.

"What's eating you Zuzu?" Sakura asked, making him stop and glance over his shoulder some, "I haven't seen you this angry since…well, never mind that." Sakura smiled as she poked fun at the prince, but Zuko turned his head looking back out at the water.

"Zuko really, what's the matter?" Sakura said reaching forward, making him turn to face her and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore." Zuko said angrily, throwing his arms up, "Just leave me alone Sakura, there's nothing you can do." He said turning his back to her and looked back at the setting sun.

"This is about the Avatar isn't it?" Sakura said moving to stand beside him, looking up at him as he sighs. "Well are you really just going to stay around and do nothing Zuko?" Sakura said pushing him gently, making him look over at her.

"There's nothing I can do, Zhao's won, he's going to find the Avatar and I'm going to lose everything." Sakura frowns shaking her head as she reaches towards Zuko, putting her hand on his chest.

"Zuko, that's bullshit." Sakura said shaking her head, "There is plenty you can do, this is Zhao we're talking about, an old man who got beat by a sixteen year old, prince or not, you still kicked his ass." Sakura smiled when Zuko smiled a little. "You know there's something you can do, you just have to think of it…Don't give up just yet my prince." Sakura reached up and gave his cheek a stroke before pulling back.

She smiles at Zuko, "Don't do anything to rash though, we don't need to have to bail you out of the Boiling Rock." She teased before she turned on her heel, walking away.


	10. Author's Note (To Be Deleted)

Alright guys, I've been getting LOTS of request to update in this story...AND I've decided that i'm going to. I've got at least a half a chapter written, and I'll finish it up in maybe... a week. If not just keep nagging me okay?

I miss this story just as much as you guys, so im going to attempt to write it! I'm so glad you all love it so much!

I'll keep you posted.

-Monique


End file.
